


The Tale of Two Kingdoms

by larriebane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Niall, Bonding, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriebane/pseuds/larriebane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO-universe with modern language mixed with some new and old traditions, no technology exist (cars, phones, electricity etc.)</p><p>Prince Louis of Doncaster finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time as the feared Hijackers from Cheshire come to claim their annual pray of omegas. He is taken away and transported to a strange country that Louis has been taught as the enemies’ land. When unforeseen events take place and even more unlikely savior turns up, Louis’ all previous beliefs are being proved wrong. Will love save the two kingdoms and form an alliance after several centuries of feuds between these bordering countries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The land of Doncaster was moderately wealthy and ruled by the royal family of Tomlinsons. It was said that in the 15th century, before the Great War of Holmes Chapel, this beautiful, mostly agricultural land was in alliance with its neighbor country, Cheshire. Nowadays it was hard to believe. The land was closed from outsiders, no one dared to step there. It was rumored, through the most courageous spies, that their troops had only grown in force in the six hundred years, consisting of mostly young alphas. 

The War had been a complete destruction. It taken years before Doncaster was able to rise to its former glory, rebuilt what had been lost. But the people had stayed bitter and scared that Cheshire’s might want a rematch to repeat their previous victory. 

The Great War of Holmes Chapel had been a milestone in the history – it had begun as the countries turned against each other after the mysterious murder of Doncaster’s Count Christopher. The books claim the fault was Cheshire’s but the accounting was shady at best. It seemed, to a keen eye, as if the countries had just snapped their cord of friendship and proceeded to show each other in as bad a light as possible.

Louis Tomlinson had been born as the descendant of an illustrious family. As an eldest child of the seven, he had traditionally been offered the throne but was unable to accept the honor as he had presented as a male omega on his eighteenth birthday. The ‘higher circles’ were still quite sour about men being able to carry children, insisting that it was only women who take care of the children at home while men bring the money and protection.  
Well, there was the problem.

Because of some messed up genetics, thee out of four children were born female. This did nothing to help the threat of Cheshire’s army since Doncaster’s military forces were diminishing because of the lack of males. That, and the annual occurrence that had been quickly dubbed as Hijacking. Once a year a group of betas from Cheshire would cross the borders at nightfall, steal several omegas and be gone before the sun began to show its reddish glow from the other side the hills. There was no proof of what happened to the captured omegas but it had triggered some wild folk tales about more and more imaginative torturing methods taking place in the neighbor country on the other side of the hills. But the true fate is something the tiny prince is soon coming to learn, through personal experience.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The carriage bounced on the cobbled streets of Doncaster. The boy inside watched the cover of mist starting to evaporate and reveal the nature hidden behind its white, cloudy form. The boy, Prince Louis was rather proud to call the country his – well, not exactly, since the heir of the throne was not him, but his younger sister, Charlotte Tomlinson. Lottie was already engaged to an Earl (whose name the Prince couldn’t get bothered to remember). The loved up couple would be more than perfect to rule the country after his mother and Dan. If only finding some nice alpha to mate with would be easier than looking for a needle in a haystack, or rather an unbonded alpha amongst a sea of ravenous female omegas.

Louis’ slightly bitter thoughts were brought to a halt as the carriage stopped in front of his destination. He was on a personal mission on this important day which, quite frankly, was the only reason he was up before sunrise.  
“Good morning, Your Highness. Did you have something pressing on your heart”, came the familiar welcome from the man in front of the Church. He was wearing the dark and depressing clothes of a clergyman.

“Morning, Father. I did wish to see you to discuss some matters at hand…” Louis replied. He was not one for the religious things such as going to the Church frequently, but as a member of the Royal Family he had to give a good image to the public. Not that the Church wasn’t a magnificent place: it had survived the War and was under reconstruction just last year. The paintings of angels on the roof made you weep about your inferior beauty, the benches looked like they were actually nice to fall asleep on and the décor would make even the richer Cheshire admit their defeat.

“Then you came to the right place. I shall come back in a moment. Have a seat, dear child.” The clergyman said and pointed to the box on the side were I would bare my soul not a few minutes later and pranced elsewhere in a flicker of dark ropes.  
Louis remained standing and sifted his weight anxiously from one foot to another. He never wished to come this desperate but the times were abnormally rough. He was to turn twenty-tree on the coming December, just four months away, and since it was the Sacred Day of Soul Mates – a tradition older than the scars of the War – it was legitimately the time to fret over not having a mate and ending up as an old maid for his nieces and nephews. And looking at the pleading faces of the other omegas around the sacred place, he wouldn’t be wrong to say their prayers were the same as his: waiting for the miracle, hoping for the best and dreading it was beyond the help of God himself.

Closing his eyes, Louis got down on his knees in the middle of the floor between the benches, the flickering light of the dozens of candles made the shadows look eerie on the early hours of the morning. He put all his desperation, all the aching protesting of his knees against the cold, stony floor, all his wishes of finding someone to love him, to his prayer. 

Please.

And then the screaming started.


	2. The Robbery of The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue in larry...

It was coming from the inside of the building. The doors were wide open letting the cold autumn wind sweep in and snuff out several candles. The men burst through the door like a pack of wolves, spreading everywhere, making havoc and bringing terror to every omega’s mind because this was it.

The Hijackers had arrived to claim their property.

No one thought they would dare to violate such a holy day by coming to a church of all places. All the women lingering about had no change fighting back the stronger betas. In the midst of their mission they had ignored the crouching form of the Prince, minds set on catching all the unbonded female omegas in their prime mating age. Louis sensed his chance of escape and made his feet hit the carpet in soft thumps as he took the clear path between the bench rows. He had just dared to hope of getting through the side door when a strong male hand wrapped around his middle.

“Look what I found, lads! There’s an ass-leaker!” said his captor, his booming voice resounding around the building. Louis gritted his teeth together at the nasty name the ‘higher circles’ had made up for his kind. But his anger did little to help the shudders that came with the next sentence: “What a pretty little thing. No use for our unbonded alphas, of course, but I think you would find some delight in him, wouldn’t you, Grimmy”.

The one called ‘Grimmy’ was apparently a beta in his thirties who gave him so bad I-am-a-jerk-and-I-know-it vibes, he would rather kill himself than give the fucker any pleasure. But unfortunately for Louis, the bastard seemed absolutely delighted at the prospect.

“Get your hands off me, you filthy pimps!” Louis shouted and started to claw himself free of the stranger’s grip.

“Oh, he’s feisty! I might just introduce him to Harold. God knows how he doesn’t have blue balls after celibacy like that. The poor thing needs to get laid.” Devil Spawn said rousing malicious laughs from the other captors. The group of Hijackers seemed to have an unspoken agreement to have a battle of Who Gives Louis the Worst Creeps.

He, Louis Tomlinson, the Prince of Doncaster, had been captured and his fate was being thrown around like the Frisbee his baby sisters used to play with. During those heartbreaking thoughts about his family and how his disappearance would sadden them, his resistance had lessened enough that they were able to whisk him and the others to a carriage waiting outside, ready to take off before the Royal Guards would get there.

After being pushed to the far corner of the wagon, he brushed the dirt out of his pants – a royal is always a royal – and locked his gaze with his stunned companions. Sensing the danger about his position being unfolded to the Cheshire men, he made it clear through his gestures that they were not allowed to give out any information about his status. The sound on the carriage door being firmly locked brought some of the omegas to hysterics, being one of those to believe the folklores.

But Louis was highly educated and could, with a good reason, question those myths. The captors had mentioned earlier   
about bringing them to Cheshire to Bond with their alphas. But why would they come all the way here - all the trouble, the risk of getting caught – when they had omegas of their own. Was it to get some sick pleasure out of showing they were still stronger of the two countries?

But one thing was sure: Louis would not let them make a puppet out of him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis was trying to take in his surroundings as thoroughly as possible. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity: getting past the borders of Cheshire and into the castle. There might be the chance that he was never going to see home again but Louis was adamant to solve all mysteries about this enigmatic country in the hopes of getting to tell his people about the threats Cheshire might possess.

He had been separated from the other captives and ushered through the castle gates just an hour earlier when the sun had risen to its full glory. Now Louis was sitting on a couch in a moderately sized drawing room – nothing exceptional and thus not belonging to anyone of importance – that might just belong to this Harold person everyone seemed to talk about. He had had enough time on the carriage ride to think about everything from metaphysics to the potential identity of his future associate – he refused to think of them as anything close to mates.

The name ‘Harold’ hasn’t been among the most popular baby names in Doncaster for the last fifty years. Louis shuddered to think Harold could be the equivalent of a remarkably greying grandpa taking his aggression on him because of not being able to pop a knot. Impotence was after all an ailment to be reckoned with.

Plus the musky alpha scent on the couch was not pleasing at all for his senses. He was not going to get friendly with anyone in the possession of a scent that reminded him of moldy garlic bread. He did have some dignity.

While inspecting a painting for possible clues about this country, someone opened the double doors of the room. Louis’ head whipped around faster than he had thought possible to take in the intruder. And there was a lot to take in.

The alpha came in with the air of confidence, yet didn’t seem arrogant at all. There was even a small slump distinguishable in the line of his shoulders but it couldn’t be counted as a sign of weakness, no, his presence seemed to downright pull attention everywhere he went. But Louis could be a little biased since his heat was about to start in a week and the man before him was without a doubt the most attractive alpha he had ever seen.

It could have been the inquisitive green eyes that seemed to see too much. Or the curls the likes of which he had only seen on some ladies of his court. Or his lean built – not too stocky but reasonably muscled with skinny black jeans hugging every curve of his legs. But what affected him the most was his scent. It was so far from the uncomfortable muskiness of the room and so achingly familiar that it left him reeling. Louis had never smelled a combination of a sunny day and the fresh fragrance of spring only a Doncaster meadow could provide on an April morning in one very tall, dimpled alpha.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. But you have probably heard of me from Grimmy.” The alpha – Harry – said in a slow, deep drawl and held out his hand for a handshake. Realizing Louis’s problems of moving, Harry continued, “Oh, I think there’s no need for the restraints.”

They had taken ultra-precautions after he had bit several of the Hijackers and kneed a male guard on the balls while they were moving him to this room. He was not going to go easy on this one, no matter how much he wanted to bend over the couch and let the alpha have his wicked ways with him-

And that was his cue to stop the track of his thoughts. It didn’t help that Harry’s hands were soft and warm where they brushed against Louis’ wrists and ankles while Harry removed the ropes tied around his dainty limbs.

“It’s unfair, you know. You know my name but I know nothing of you,” Harry pointed out with a tilt of his head and it was like the flood gates where opened and the pent-up water rushed out with destructive force.

“It’s Louis, actually. And now that you are here I would like to point out how I had woken on a god-forsaken hour only to be kidnapped by a group of baboons with no manners and who treated us like pieces of meat with no regard of our feelings on a Sacred Day, I may add!” Louis ranted and watched the slightly surprised, partly amused expression appear on the alpha.

“I am sorry for the caused inconvenience but it was under a great need. Cheshire is not like the widely spread propaganda presents us. We won the war but we are not as prosperous as you think we are. Come and see.” Harry said and helped a very confused Louis up from the cushions. Was he able to get in to the government secrets this easily? He couldn’t understand what game they were playing, unless they were so sure about his non-existent escape possibilities that there were no dangers in letting some information slip.

He was being led through intricate hallways and corridors and at the seventh turn after the second staircase he thought he would be surprised if he didn’t run into the Minotaur of the Greek myths. If only he had red thread to show him the way back home. 

'But I guess it doesn’t matter. If the stories are true, getting home is the least of my problems.'

The alpha in front of him pushed open the French doors that opened to a big grand balcony. The castle was built uphill so Louis saw the city spreading before him all the way to the horizon. The architecture, the people, the vast size of it, Louis couldn’t understand what was not prosperous in the country. He was about to say so to Harry, but he beat him to it.

“You have to look closer, look out for what is missing.”

After a few curious glances around the mysteries of Cheshire – and a few extra because now that he was allowed to take a look, he would not settle for neglectful assessment – he noticed there were less children running about on the streets than in his lovely Donny. 

“That’s why we have to get us some new blood from our neighbors. We don’t have enough omegas of our own to keep the birth rate high in relation to the death rate.” Harry explains with an expression Louis sees in his mirror when he’s especially concerned about the wellbeing of his people.

It suits him, somehow.

“It’s a lovely story and all that jazz,” Louis said, not able to tame the sassiness that has started to surface and what truthfully was the second reason of not being seen fit for the crown. “But it could have been done a tad more nicely. Maybe some talking, you have heard of politics, right?”

“Ah, but I fear the suicide of your Count that we were accused of is still too fresh in our minds.” Harry replies cheekily. Louis thinks he needs to be careful. Mr. Dimples is far smarter than he lets on.

“That was hundreds of years ago! And it was you who murdered him.” Louis exclaimed, his temper getting worse of him.

“That is exactly why we didn’t waste our time on courtesy. All we need is an old unresolved death and bitter thoughts and we are all at each other’s throats in spite of civility.” is the wise reply. Louis wants to punch something.

It must show on his face. “Really, we are not bad guys here. I want you to see that.” Harry continues and his lips for a small attractive pout – which Louis will never admit noticing.

“Why?” is what he words through his jumbled thoughts.

“I don’t want you to think I’m a bad person.”

And what is Louis to say after something like that. His heart jumps without his permission as it grasps the hope that Louis might have finally caught the eye of an alpha. But this is the wrong place and wrong time to let feeling rule you.

“Well, you better start convincing me then. You have a lot of work to do.”

The answering smile is not less than blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on fourth chapter. Tell me what you think of this one. If I don't update frequently enought, a bit of couraging will get me going. But for now I have promised myself to write the 10 chaptens (about 30K) ;) Have a good day!


	3. The Story of a Hijacked Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ot5, everyone!

Harry suggested they continue their talk at somewhere more private. 

As Louis was once again led through the maze of corridors, he found himself admiring the muscles on Harry’s back that were noticeable though his shirt. He couldn’t ignore the pull that was definitely there, but he would continue to explain himself it was only because of the alpha’s homelike scent. Unfortunately for him, denial wasn’t just a river in Egypt.

Louis took notice of several tapestries that opened like secret doors, hidden from sight. Behind one of the most breathtaking – a maiden in white clothing, obviously presenting the virginal beauty of female omegas – appeared long spiral staircase with torches lining the walls.

For a moment he entertained the idea he was led to the dungeons to show there were no prisoners but that would be just ridiculous. In Doncaster it wouldn’t be odd to see someone imprisoned from stealing. He still liked to think they were fair about it. Some countries he had read about were quite harsh in their punishments. Louis would like to keep his fingers, or his tongue, thank you very much.

“This is the way to my favorite place in here. It’s not that remote but no one walks by it. They respect my need for privacy,” Harry explained and opened the door at the bottom that opened to a big garden. He wondered in the staff used to come in to the castle through that wooden door. 

Harry started to make clear path to the willow a few hundred yards away. Its branches extended all the way to the ground, forming a green curtain around the trunk of the tree.

“Oh, did you bribe the king to put that in the legislation?” Louis joked lightly. “How much did it cost? Your soul, perhaps?”

Harry looked elated at the fact they were now having seemingly civil conversation as they found seats on the three’s roots. “I didn’t need to. I am the country!” Louis had no notion of how to deal with this quirky human being. He was dangerously quickly coming comfortable in Harry’s company – damn those dimples.

“Sure you are, sure you are…” Louis accompanied, not wanting to see the sparkle disappearing from Harry’s eyes. Since he was enthusiastic talking about the people of Cheshire, Louis veered the conversation there. “So, what’s the deal really about needing ‘fresh blood’?”

“There’s been a problem, you see, about our number of omegas. We are a militarily strong nation, but what is the army for if not to protect the people of this land, their wives and their children. It is like some sort of malfunction in the biology that makes women give birth to alphas only.”

And if that wasn’t ironic, Louis wouldn’t know what was. It was like the universe was telling them to unite the forces of Doncaster and Cheshire and to supplement each other to correct what went wrong in the history. If only the kingdoms could get the needed push towards cooperation.

“It was easier in the Old Days, wasn’t it” he was brave enough to state, peeking up to take in Harry’s reaction. But it seemed he had found a fellow dreamer.

“Yes, to think they threw away what was in favor of both lands. Cheshire got its share of agricultural products and we gave Doncaster our knowledge of new inventions. The trade thrived; the people visited their relatives in other countries and marriages were made between the two royal families. Now there are people whose ancestry is from the ‘enemy’s land’ and who are being held in contempt. And because of that, some have started to be ashamed of who they are. Something one should never have to do.” Harry relayed in great compassion and before Louis could control his movements, he had gently grabbed Harry’s forearm.

The alpha looked both startled and pleased at the motion yet all Louis could think, was that he had never seen someone be so passionate, so kind, so unconditionally caring – and he just might be more than screwed because if this wonderful person beside him asks him to stay with him, he might be awed enough to say yes.

Harry on the other hand was looking Louis like he was worth looking, worth being cared about like the people he previously talked about and all Louis could do was lean closer like gravity was pulling him to the alpha, senses becoming clouded with his scent.

But then the shout of “There you are, Prince Harry!” came from the form of a perky blond running across the lawn towards them and-

Louis’ insides gave an unwelcoming lurch as the boy’s words registered to his brain.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prince! Louis should have known. The talk about practically being the country, the passionate speech about his people, it was like straight from Louis’ own mouth. 

But why would the Prince of Cheshire want anything to do with a commoner – as that was what they believed him to be. Louis liked to dress modestly and thus didn’t seem royal from the outside. So there was no possibility that they were keeping him here for ransom but no one in Doncaster had ever heard about the current royal family of Cheshire and Louis would take nothing for granted – even when it was impossible for anyone with evil spirits to raise a son like Harry.  
Speaking of whom… He was, at the moment, addressing the blond beta – Niall, apparently one of the Hijackers – about the ‘proceeding of the Bonding Rituals’ and Louis was once again officially confused. That is, until this Niall person turned to him and said  
“Is this the Rare One they sent to you? I would have thought you would be knotting him six ways from Sunday.” The Blondie’s talk was quite animated and slightly-louder-than-needed. If the blond ball of energy was unexpected, he had no preparation for the way Harry’s – or rather, Prince Harry’s – cheeks flushed.

“Weren’t you supposed to be in the Gard and watch the bonding processes finish?” Harry asked him, emphasizing that Niall’s presence was starting to be unwelcome.

“I’ll be right on my way, Sire!” he answered with a wink of his blue eyes and sashayed back to the castle. 

Louis had no idea how to diminish the awkward air that had arisen, so he chose his next question carefully. “What is the Gard? You mentioned something about Bonding, right?”

Harry, clearly relieved that the conversation was on safer waters, answered, “That is one of our most important public buildings. It’s where everyone goes to formalize their Soul Bond. It’s like a ‘registry office’. Eventually the decisions come through us. The royal family, I mean.”

“Oh, so it’s not that different from mine. Except it is called Order,” Louis pointed out.

“Yours?” Harry asked, bewildered. Realizing his slip, Louis quickly backtracked.

“I-I mean Doncaster’s, of course.” It would do nothing good to let this foreign prince dig out classified information about his country. Suddenly feeling the effects of the long day and the emotionally tiresome start of the morning, Louis hid his yawn behind his hand and noticed the scratches and dirt that were still there to prove this morning had happened. It had started to slip away from his mind while watching the splendor of Cheshire’s Royal Gardens.

Harry took notice of his frowning. “I will take you to your rooms. The maids can make the bath ready for you.” And really, that was the best news for the day but he couldn’t not wonder why he was getting special care. However, it seemed that keeping himself on Harry’s good books could be worth something. Whether it was for his benefit, or Doncasters.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After being scrubbed in the tub by the maids, Louis took time to appreciate the décor of the room. There were several cream colored love seats around the room paired with dark mahogany tables. His bare feet were brushing against the carpet as he made a beeline to the bed which was covered in blankets, pillows and bedspreads. The luxury was equal to that of his room at home but he was not a prince in here. He could only imagine what the King’s living quarters would look like.

From his position on the bed – on his back, head hanging over the side of the bed – Louis watched as a maid came in through the door carrying what looked like a tray with a cover on top. The old lady smiled at him politely, curtsied and presented him his lunch. 

Louis attacked the food with great relish as he had been absolutely famished. He cared less about the appropriate eating habits than he should otherwise but there was no one around to correct him. 

It felt freeing.

“What’s your name?” he asked from the old maid who had stayed, hovering on the right side of the room.  
Startled at being addressed, she answered, “S-Sarah, sir. I have been appointed as your valet, sir.” 

And, ah, that would be it. All omegas were given a peer as their aid. He was not, however, happy that the pleasant lady was being so scared of Louis. He should subdue the excessive use of titles in order to appear as a commoner.

“Please, just Louis. Sir makes me feel so overvalued. I’m after all, just me.” he said and put his best shy smile into use. He often took pride in the fact he was good at acting. 

“Very well, Louis. Is the food for your liking? I have heard it differs notably from Doncaster’s food.”

He paused his eating, suddenly suspicious. How had the old lady heard about Doncaster food? His raised brow got Sarah talking again.

“Don’t worry, dear. My source is less vague than you think. You see, my grandson presented two years ago and he was so excited to get a mate once the Searching Troops had gone through the neighbor countries. He always tells how he took one look at his Danielle and knew they were Soul Mates. The thing is, my granddaughter-in-law is from Doncaster. She’s been telling me all these stories about her life earlier, how she’s happier now.”

Louis took the information in the best he could but it was nowhere near satisfactory. His head was reeling with more question than he got answers to. And he didn’t know whether it would be safe to ask more. He definitely wouldn’t find the courage to ask them from Harry…. if he ever sees the alpha again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a night of rolling around on the bed, unable to fall asleep from all the thought running around his head, Louis rose up from the velvety embrace of the linen. There was some pale light coming through the balcony doors. He hated how similar the light was to home when every smell, every corner of the room was so foreign. He also hated how he could tell from the light that it would be a rainy day. Louis didn’t like rain.

He opened the doors anyway and was wrapped in the fresh, clean air that only happened after rain. He stood there looking down at the gardens and let the thoughts surround him.

He didn’t understand why he was taken to the castle and singled out. If he had understood Sarah correctly, all the Hijacked omegas were now happily mated with the local alphas. But why not him? Was there no one who accepted him as he was: a male omega? He was sure he was as capable of producing an heir as a female omega, as capable in raising them, taking care of them. So maybe the problem was in the more intimate side of thing. Did they think he was incapable of giving the same amount of pleasure?

Or was he just not appealing enough.

“You know, you could catch a cold in there,” said a familiar voice from the doorway.

Louis, who had jumped at least three feet upwards, turned and gave a stink eye at the raucous blonde. “Ever heard of knocking?” was his awesome comeback.

“Don’t know what you accuse me of, mate, but I’ve heard enough of Harold’s knock knock-jokes to last for the next millennium. C’mon now, the lads are waiting, especially Harold. He wants to see you again.” And so he was being dragged to the walk in closet on the other side of the room. He had not looked inside but now as Niall pushed him in, he found himself looking at rows upon rows of clothing items.

After he came out of the closet – he took gratification in noticing he still appreciated the irony of that sentence – he and Niall left in search of the ‘lads’. This time he found himself in a dining room where around the long table were scattered four figures. 

One of them he recognized as Harry which… okay, so he was also the on called ‘Harold’. The other figure beside him was a beta that he unfortunately had had the pleasure to meet.

“Uh, I see that you are still able to walk,” said the unpleasant drawl of the devil also known under the name of Grimmy. “I would have thought you would be bedded for longer. Get it? Bedded!”

“Why don’t you leave the five of us alone, Grimmy? I do think my father mentioned something or other more important than pestering me.” Harry nearly growled. The voice went through Louis’ being like all his cells had been electrified – and he was a bit turned on. He blames the heat. It must be starting ahead of its time with all these alpha scents around the castle.

He turned his attention from the retreating form of the prick to the unknown couple on the other left side of the table. The alpha scent of the one that looked like a cross between a burly man and a puppy was easy to pick, but he couldn’t make up what the man beside him presented.

At first he seemed like something from the roof of his Church. An angel, whose looks made you weep, overwhelmed because of its distinct superiority. But the more you looked, the man revealed to be just an unfairly attractive omega with the aristocratically shaped cheekbones and long lashes. Once Louis got over the overpowering inferiority complex, he started to realize this man was something precious to him, indeed.

A bonded male omega.


	4. Mutual Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's some smut in the middle (not explicit)

It was interesting to watch the four boys interact. Not just to get information but because of their different statuses, age groups and diverse biology.

Louis learned that Harry was the youngest of the five boys situated around the huge table – a fact that the other boys enjoyed to tease about despite his superior status as a prince. He also noticed that they were all conversing as equals when it came to their biological status. Zayn – the other male omega – and Niall were given as much respect as Liam – Zayn’s puppy-like mate.

The most mind-blowing detail was that they even took Louis into their conversation. As a believed-to-be-normal-citizen his opinion should not have been of their interests. But here they were: a prince, two ambassadors (as Zayn and Liam had presented themselves) and a member of the Searching Troops – the local name for the Hijackers – and a nobody.

“So what’s it like. At your country?” snooped Liam for the hundredth time. Louis was actually starting to feel bad for avoiding answering or giving as sketchy details as possible. The Bonded couple seemed sincerely curious to know about the country they have never been to. Definitely an uncommon occurrence to them when traveling was part of their job description. 

All he wanted to do was go somewhere quiet to avoid the stares Harry had been giving him from across the table and take Zayn with him. He needed a peer support group.

Zayn, apparently, was not to be overestimated as he rose up and addressed the group. “I think I have something private to discuss with Lou. If you excuse me.”

They retreated from the room together turning their backs to the questioning glance of Niall and two very lost-looking alphas without their omegas around.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they were on the within the four walls of a room couple of corridors away, Zayn turned to him. “You wanted to speak to me about Harry, correct?”

“Yes, I was wondering-, “Louis started and came to a screeching halt. “What do you mean ‘about Harry’? I didn’t drop any hints to that direction.”

“On the contrary, your body language was nearly shouting it.” Zayn commented.

Blast these observant omega instincts, damn all politicians.

Louis let his shoulders sag. “Alright, I have been wondering why I was singled out. If there is something wrong with me, or is it about me being a male omega. And about not being appealing enough to attract anyone.”

Zayn smile represented a knowing smirk as he gallantly came to rescue Louis’ bruised ego, “I happen to know a certain curly someone who finds you more than decent enough.”

“Does he? That’s not very reassuring, you know. He’s the Crown Prince. It wouldn’t look good on his image to have a history of male omega lovers. Moreover, I am a nearly 23-year-old, dignified omega looking for commitment. I will not become anyone’s temporary bed warmer”, he answered bitingly.

“Have you not observed Harry at all? He has talked about getting Bonded since he was sixteen and if I remember correctly he has named his future daughter Darcy by now.” And seriously Louis shouldn’t be as endeared about the big goof as he is.

“And he is very liberal about who he falls in love with. So is our law. It is not illegal to marry someone outside the Court, it’s just uncommon. And as far as I see you are not a bastard son of some rise farmer with no manners and knowledge of world. I actually knew you come from a rich background the moment you stepped into the dining room.” Zayn continued and Louis found that it would be him that Louis should worry about the most.

There was a call of Zayn’s name - most lilely Liam, considering the unconscious smile that appeared on Zayn's face - and shortly Louis was left alone.

This – as he soon found out – became a bit of a problem since he wasn’t any more familiar with the castle as he had been twenty-four hours ago. He started to aimlessly walk around the halls, thinking that if caught, he would just act lost and asks for the directions to his room. It wasn’t a complete lie, to be honest.

After the seventh turn, he came to a long, surprisingly wide corridor. It was like all the smaller corridors by it had blended to one main passage to the big oaken doors on the far end of it. Curiosity took the best of him and he made his way to the doors. They were heavy and skillfully engraved with pictures of what was probably illustration of the Old Days since Doncaster’s and Cheshire’s seals were easily recognizable in the middle of the two doors.

Behind them was evidently the library.

Louis was ecstatic. Finally he had come to the heart of the mysterious Cheshire. This knowledge here was the key to the future. He just wasn’t sure whether he should search for information about their weaknesses or find some proof to support the idea of the restored alliance.

History books would be a good place to start in any case.

“Now where are you, my little records? Come to mama…” he murmured, brushing his fingers across the spines.

A movement caught his eye at his peripheral vision. He had about 3.2 seconds to compose his expression to pass it as innocent when the leggy figure of Harry rounded the selves. It couldn’t be said who was more surprised. But the title rightfully belonged to Louis after Harry’s next sentence.

“Are you looking for something in particular? I could help.”

If there was a nice way to confess he had been snooping around for less pure reasons than just searching for something light bedtime reading, Louis would like to hear it right now.

“I was- I thought I would fancy reading some of your land’s history, to learn about it now that I’m here. When in Rome do as the Romans do, as the saying goes”, Louis was quick to explain.

It seemed to work as Harry was pressing his lips together to suppress his smile. “They are on the right side of the room with other nonfiction. They are situated alphabetically; you might enjoy Hemmings or even Irwin if you are not in danger to fall asleep in the middle of it.”

“Heavy stuff, you mean.”

“Very. It gives you an egg sized bump on the forehead if you let it drop on your face.” Harry warned jokingly but Louis wouldn’t put it past him to have personal experience.

He still took the piece of advice and started the search for this Hemmings’ book. Actually, the problem wasn’t about finding it but, in fact, getting it. For such a good and popular book, it was located very inconveniently. The omega hated to admit he couldn’t even reach the shelf under it. 

Stubbornly, he took off to hunt for the ladder he knew would be somewhere. Trust a country with dominant alpha genes to be sexist enough not to take the shorter gender into consideration and place the ladder beside every shelf.

“You didn’t like the books?” Harry asked. He had been regarding Louis from a distance and was now sporting a cute, disoriented crease between his eyebrows. ”I could show you some other authors…”

“No, I’m sure me and Mr. Hemmings will get along. I’m just looking for the ladder.” Louis replied airily and continued his mission.

With a shuffle, Harry trailed after him. “Bit it was only the sixth shelf. I mean, I could have helped you get it. It’s no bother.”

But Louis had already found what he was looking for. Brandishing the ladder in his hands like a weapon toward the alpha, he said, “You better not ask to carry this, too. I’m an omega. Not an invalid.”

Despite his words he was still touched by Harry’s caring. He didn’t know if his helpfulness had come from his experience with younger siblings. Suddenly it seemed like an important thing to ask.

“Do you have any sisters or brothers?” he inquired while setting the ladder under the right shelf.

“I do. Gemma. She’s five years my senior. She was married to a Baron from Bradford. Zayn is from the same country.”

“Uh-huh…” Louis mumbled while reaching out for the book. There was still one more lever to use on the ladder but he was rather curious to see whether Zayn was right about the attraction. And it wasn’t his fault that the shirt he had thrown on that morning was quite short, so it was inevitable for the shirt rode up to uncover the skin on his hips.

Judging from the shifting of Harry’s weight behind him and the shift of his scent in the air, Zayn had been quite right about his assertion.

Feeling awfully proud by the power he had over an influential being like Harry, he didn’t take the steps down as carefully as he should have taken them. Slipping his foot through a step in the ladder, he lost his balance but found himself in the steady, strong grip of Harry’s arms as the book dropper to the ground with a bang.

Frankly, he had never been this close to any alpha before and now that it was someone he – as he had started to reluctantly admit to himself – found handsome, there was bound to be no good consequences from this situation.

The suspicion embodied when he felt the familiar, up to this day always undesirable tingles run down his spine and centralize on his backside. The following weave of heat only confirmed he was going to spend the next three to four days in painful quarantine. His only problem was to get himself distanced from the alpha that had to have smelled his situation by now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis couldn’t stop the images of him being pressed to the shelves, feeling Harry’s every curve, every muscle, every breath against him. 

He let out a whine.

Clearly the wrong thing to do as Harry’s grip only tightened and his hands slid lower on his back. Louis would be embarrassed but his mind was already getting hazy, the hormones coming from the alpha telling him to go pliant as he subconsciously started to sag beside Harry. 

He should have given Harry more credit from the beginning as they were both taught that an omega’s virginity was an important factor in Bonding. He felt him pull back and his mind cleared in the process. When Louis was able to get his brain function back to normal, he found Harry standing before him, the book in his outstretched hand. He was clearly trying not to breathe too deeply the pheromone-filled air.

Wordlessly he started to show Louis the way back to his room.

Around the time Louis recognized a flower vase full of orange roses, he heard Harry speak the first time since before the Ladder Incident.

“You should turn right from the next turning. Your room will be the third on the left.” he got out and with an apologizing glance, turned around swiftly and almost jogged away. Louis would be more offended if it wasn’t a compliment for his scent and – even if he says so himself – his divine bum at the same time.

Somehow the staff had been informed about him; he realized when he found the equivalent of a Heat-Kit on top of his bed. His cheeks flushed worse than they had been already, thinking the whole west wing of the castle might have detected his heat.

Well, an omega must do what an omega must do.

Louis took off his clothes, ripped the excessive blankets and pillows off the bed (they would just be collateral damage and more work to the cleaners if they stayed on) and inspected the contents of his kit. He had never seen anything like it.  
Cheshire had definitely earned its title as the land of inventions. Doncaster would never have manufactured something akin to these. The one that caught his attention was what looked like a normal stimulator but it had keyboard in the base. Grabbing the manual he found out it had ‘built-in machinery to duplicate the swell of a knot’. 

The following drops of slick that ran gown his thighs after he read those words were inescapable. 

Louis slowly began to move against the soft sheets to get some friction. Without asking for his authorization imagery of Harry’s hands caressing his body started to conquer his thoughts but he was not complaining if it gave him the needed pleasure. 

Body tingling and cool air hitting the slicked area of his lower body, he threw all shame away and worked a finger inside himself. The following voice was something between a relieved sigh and a desperate whine. Writhing on the sheets and stretching himself ready for the stimulator, he found himself missing Harry’s scent around him. It was hard to get into the right mood with his odor mixed with the foreign smell of the room.

While trying to keep his whines and pleas as general as possible, there were a few moans of Harry’s name that still slipped past his lips. He only could hope they weren’t heard by either of the Hijacking betas since they both had a knack for bringing embarrassing details into normal conversation. That should be his job. Only he was the underdog here – he knew no one.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The heat had lasted five days. Again, he blamed the higher quantity of alphas around the castle. It had been so far his most unpleasant experience and he didn’t know if it was because of his attraction to Harry and the alphas presence within the same wing (and still so far away) or because somewhere between Day No. 2 and Day No. 3 his scent had found its way to his room, more potent than before.

Louis got the answer to the last phenomenon after he had been escorted to the dining room by Sarah. The three other boys greeted him with gusto but the prince at the end of the table was yet to notice his presence. 

Harry was at present rubbing his palms to his face as if he were tired. His hair, surprisingly, was swept carelessly back into a messy man bun and Louis admitted it looked good on him. As the alpha lowered his hands decked with several old, heavy looking rings, his face turned out to be tired, indeed. Darker circles were distinguishable under his eyes that were drooping with lack of sleep.

“Nightmares, Harold?” he inquired casually as he stole a peace of the pizza Niall was eating. The Irish beta was somehow able to shout out an indignant ‘Oi!’ between his uncontrollable cackle.

“I think he was dreaming of something, alright. Just not necessarily bad…” and so the cackle continued.

It was Liam who took the effort to explain the situation. “Uh, there might have been a bit of a problem with your heat triggering Harry’s rut prematurely. You both just got out of it today.”

And that does explain the stronger scent of the alpha that was still lingering in the air. Louis thought his heat might have stayed around too, for he took in details about Harry he had never noticed before: the two swallows near his collarbones, a tattoo of a rose near his elbow and a few numbers and words here and there – he thought he recognized Hebrew as one of them. A small pinch of jealousy suddenly came over Louis at the thought that Harry might have some female lover’s name tattooed on his shoulder.

Before he had time to fret that his souring countenance may have been noticed by the lads, there was a voice from the doorway.

“Why don’t you finally introduce me to your Louis, Harry darling?”


	5. A Flaw In the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot, a bit info-filled chapter. But you must read because of LARRY.

The woman that got in could be none other than Harry’s mother, the Queen of Cheshire. The connection was easily made from the shape of her mouth and eyes as well as the air of confidence that still managed to radiate kindness. Louis was disappointed to notice he had watched Harry enough – and if you ask him, far too much – to pick these details.

The queen walked up to his son and inspected his hair with a frown. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to get it cut? It’s getting rather long, sweetie.”

“Mum! A few centuries ago it would have been the norm. Robin hasn’t said anything about it.” However, he made no move to get his mother’s hands removed from his ponytail.

‘Mommy’s boy’ Louis snorted but covered it quickly with a not-so-discreet-cough. That got the attention of the pair.

“Well, uh, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mum, Queen Anne.”

“It’s a pleasure,” she said with a lovely smile. “My son wouldn’t like me to point out how he’s been going on and on about you, so I won’t.”

At this point Harry appeared to have already given up trying to stop his friends and family from embarrassing him.

“The pleasure is all mine, really. It’s almost a privilege to be in a country this beautiful.” Louis was definitely overstating it but he was known to be on his best behavior on state visits.

“Oh, this one is an absolute keeper. You better tie him up before he slips from your fingers. I want grandchildren to spoil before I get old and wrinkly.”

And apparently that had still been a sore spot as Harry turned his head away, blushing subtly. The other boys seemed to be a bit more guarded about what to say in the presence of the Queen – even Niall – but the overall atmosphere was still light. That changed quickly though, as demanding steps were heard from the hallway outside.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the man came in, there was an immediate reaction from Liam. He leaned forward as if to cover Zayn from this person. Louis turned around in his chair with purely accusatory eyes, readying himself to sass the monster so badly the beast wouldn’t be able to show his face in front of Louis for days.

Monster was probably the wrong name. The only beastly thing about this man was his moustache and the visible smell of forced marriage. He was a man of old tradition, a man of old (and thus often wrong) believes. A man, that got Louis’ blood boiling, ready for the unavoidable quarrel. 

A man, that also happened to be the King.

Mr. Moustache glanced at them, hardly taking any notice of the way Zayn was now almost hidden behind Liam’s upper body whose shoulders were set tightly. Only Niall had the honor of receiving a nod before he turned his body completely towards his Mate and son. It was hard to believe someone as nice as Anne had married someone like him and Louis found it astonishing how Anne’s fond expression wasn’t forced. Harry, on the other hand, was taking quick checks from his peripheral vision that the Bonded couple was okay.

Then without any previous warning, he dismissed them, claiming he had something to talk in private. All of us rose from the table and left the room yet just as Louis had reached the door, “Not you, omega. I want to have a few words with you.”

His eyes locked with Harry’s panicked ones for an unknown amount of time. But Louis wasn’t afraid of Mr. Walrus, no. If he were to be executed right this day, it would be with the pleasure of knowing he had showed this stuck up prick where the things stood.

It would be time to turn tables. He was not leaving this room without crowning himself as the king of the conversation.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You are the omega Harry has Chosen, are you not?”

Louis had no conception what he meant about being chosen for something or other but he was not giving him the upper hand. “I am.”

The king appraised him, scowling. “A male omega, then. I was not pleased when I heard about it. My son could have something better. He deserves something better.”

Louis’ fists were shaking. But the king continued ruthlessly.

“I have heard your kind can’t bear children as easily as females. And you are from Doncaster.” The last word was no more than a spit.

“I fail to understand how my country has anything to do with this.”

“It has nothing and everything to do with it. I do what is best for my country, for my people. And that includes taking care that the Royal Family stays strong. That will not happen if I let my only son, the rightful heir, interbreed with a snitch from Doncaster whose whole country is inefficient in giving birth to alphas, the cornerstones of monarchy!”

Louis was livid. “I will not hear you spewing any more your racialist nonsense. Doncaster is a proud country that has survived for six hundred years with the remnants that were left to us after the War that never should have even started. Your ancestors must have known we were defenseless, that we had no weapon industry. What is a farmer against a canon? What is a shoemaker against an army of swordsmen?

“As for your concerns about bearing children, I believe you have been happy enough with the female omegas you had taken from us. Is it the fact that I am a man, then? I saw how Zayn Malik just covered in your presence and he is one of the bravest omegas I have seen around here. I don’t know where you get your information from but I disagree. I am as capable of producing healthy male heirs as anyone else. Your only concern should be whether there is a fault in your leadership. At my country, my sis- our next ruler will be a woman! For a kingdom that is ahead of its time, you do appear quite backwards at your politics!” Louis finished, his chest heaving from the effort.

The king was left stunned from the young man’s rage, his natural instinct to protect and to speak for the people who were important to him. He was starting to respect him as a person but as someone raised in the atmosphere of bitterness and in the closed circles of the Court, the King didn’t find it easy to let go of the old feuds.

“I would have more patience with your country had they shared their goods with us when our people were close to starving in the famine in 1845. Our common people nearly died of hunger. And what did Doncaster? Absolutely nothing!”

“Why would we have done that when there was never any sings of your compassion and grace? I have seen our citizens tremble in the frost while you luxuriate with your stoves to heat yourself. I have seen the one in the spare bedroom that was given to me. Such extravagance could heat a dozen homes in Doncaster!”

The king was obviously losing the battle, just as Louis had it planned. He could not, though, rejoice about the matter since the King’s opinions were so unwaveringly hateful, the alliance of the two countries – and the improved wellbeing of the people of Doncaster – would have to wait one or two generations.

Louis took last haughty look at the man and decided to end the conversation with a bang.

“Oh, about the matter concerning your son; I can’t promise to stay away from him and you won’t stop me from having him.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind and picking at the fringe of a decorative pillow. He had been waiting, for a while, for any signs that someone would come through the door and bring him before the court for serious violations against their King. But no one came.

Most of his speech had been made in the heat of the moment, yet he had meant all of it. The rest he wasn’t so sure about. Louis was not able to deny that Harry presented everything he wanted his future Mate to be. They had formed some sort of connection, somehow sharing a deeper understanding than strangers should.

And he still didn’t understand the concept of Choosing. Maybe it was time to go to the library again…if he found the way there.

In the end, he did find his way there but the library was occupied by several members of Court and after his meeting with the King, he wasn’t exited at the prospect of meeting the other sourpusses. Once using his initial source of information was prevented, he got through his other options – which were scarce at best. Liam and Zayn were currently in Wolverhampton, Niall was out of question for personal reasons and Harry was missing in action.

As Louis was drifting the corridors on the first floor, he caught sight of his possible informant. 

“Sarah!”

“Louis. This is a wonderful surprise. Is there something you needed?”

He explained the situation and followed the old lady into the kitchens that were empty now that the Royal Family had eaten dinner. They took seats on the rickety chairs around a chipped wooden table. Sarah made a few swift brushes around the surface but Louis had other priorities – truth being one of them.

“Chosen, you said? I had no idea, although I had my doubts when you were assigned the rooms and the maids. It is serious business around here. Cheshire is bigger on traditions as you may have noticed.”

“So, what does it mean to me? What am I chosen for? Chosen to become some sort of a royal pet?”

Sarah melodious laughter soothed his nerves.

“Nothing like that, dear. It means that Harry has chosen you as his potential Mate. You are in the castle as a guest because his parents need to see whether you fulfill the required terms. But I don’t think it matters, Harry does seem rather fond of you from what I have gathered from the gossip going around the servants. And I, too, find you a very nice man.”

Louis felt faint. How did he go from a future-baby-sitter to kidnapped and then to possible Bonding material?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the past two days he had formed a deep friendship with the lads. Their routine mostly consisted of Niall suggesting a thing, Liam prohibiting it immediately and Louis doing it regardless while Harry encouraged him from the sidelines. Zayn’s part was mostly to pat Liam’s back in empathy as another vase shattered to the floor or a new stain appeared to the wall after throwing ink bottles around.

Otherwise he had been virtually a model student. That, however, didn’t stop the King Robert from sending a team of supervisors to check he was under control and kept a good distance away from their precious Prince. He had in a moment of inspiration named them ‘Management’.

But the Management’s attempts were in vain, as Harry was – as he had been recently – missing again. If Louis didn’t know better, he would say Curls was avoiding him. Come to think of it, he didn’t know him better at all. How was it that Louis had jumped from being afraid to like him to being afraid of Harry not liking him back, all within a time range of a week?  
Wallowing in his misery and watching the gardens spreading out below from his new domain on the wide balcony railing, his eyes were drawn to the mighty willow.

Of course! Louis should have guessed from the beginning.

And, indeed, he found Harry there, lying on his back, hands behind his head. The shirt had ridden up a bit, revealing a tattoo of ferns. Actually he could see a bit though the shirt in the bright daylight and was curios what the bigger blotch of ink was near his diaphragm.

“You can leave, you now.” 

Louis startled.

“Are you asking me to leave you alone?” He was actually a bit hurt and hated himself for it.

At that Harry raised to a sitting position. “No. I mean the country. Go back home, to Doncaster.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“You must want to, after everything my father said to you. Or rather shouted.”

“You were listening!?”

“It was hard not to. I was curious and your ‘talk’ was heard all the way to the next hall.”

Louis was never a person to be embarrassed. Usually entrusting his impertinence to lash out and cover for him if needed. But now he could feel a small tingles as his cheeks began to warm. Had Harry heard all he said to the King? Was this avoiding strategy his way of showing it was the alpha who decided about ‘having someone’?

“I wasn’t able to hear it to the very end. I started to get too upset around the words ‘compassion and grace’. You were right all along. We truly are the bad guys. I never should have pretended otherwise.”

Louis all but sighed with relief.

“If I recall it correctly, you wanted to prove you were a good person. Not your country. Not your father. All I have witnessed is that you are one of the kindest, most generous, most polite alphas I have ever seen. And if you insist otherwise, I will leave.”

Harry was looking at him with utmost wonder like Louis was Venus who just rose from the sea in her sea shell – minus the nakedness.

“So you… Would – are you going to stay then?” And who was this person really? It was like he had been made personally for Louis. Every aspect that surfaced made Louis like Harry even more than before. A vicious circle that makes you enjoy the journey, only to make you suffer if it stopped abruptly. But Louis far all for flamboyance and spontaneous action.

‘He does talk some shit’ is what went through his mind before he grabbed a fistful of curly hair and brought their lips together.

It was like two puzzle pieces had fallen into place because suddenly it was louisandharry and hazandlou and nothing else mattered but their lips brushing together. Louis’ bones might have actually turned liquid given the way he was leaning into the alpha. The omega in him was positively purring with satisfaction, admiring the way Harry’s hand covered his whole lower back. The built-in biological instinct to choose the strongest male in order to have the healthiest pups was calculating the possibilities of their mixed genes.

He couldn’t wait telling his mother about this. And with that thought, his moment was ruined.

“Is there something wrong?” said Harry’s inquisitive voice. His lips were even redder than usually and it was fucking Louis up on so many levels.

“I don’t know if I’m ever seeing my family again. I do want to stay here with you but if I do, I may not see my sisters and my baby brother ever again. It wouldn’t be wise sneaking to Donny behind your fathers back.”

“He will come around to it, I’m sure. I have never heard someone talk back to him like you did. It was impressive.”

“Because I’m an omega talking back to an alpha or because I’m a commoner giving a lecture to the King?”

“Neither, it’s impressive just because you are my Lou who is showing my father the wrongdoings I was never strong enough to bring up.”

Louis very much liked the words ‘my Lou’. “You big sappy thing...”


	6. Politics Is Not a Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut in the end...ish and the angst starts (btw sorry this is late I swear the site wouldn't open for 2 hours)

Louis’ plan A had been to uncover the mysteries of Cheshire to get the country to fall down. Plan B consisted of finding proof that the alliance was still possible. Both of which were shot down either by the King or the bags of charm known as Prince Harry. Plan C had never been considered but it definitely would not have been about snogging the King’s son at every occasion the Management was looking away.

But plan C was all he had done really in the past twenty hours. It was a sunny morning on September and the air was getting rather chilly now. Winter was coming and he worried if the people of his beloved Donny were alright, if they missed him at all. Probably did, he was popular for his jokes and kindness (for those who deserved it) among the common. He had always had patience and time to stop by and listen to his citizens. There were no trivial topics for him.

There was nothing the land could do if they had correctly assumed that he was taken by the Searching Troops – he was little by little abandoning all the nonsense about Hijackers’ torturing chambers and slave camps. Attacking Cheshire would gain less than what would be the loss. Louis was after all not the official heir of the Crown.  
So Louis could continue sitting peacefully on the carriage and wait for them to arrive to their destination. Harry had arranged a visit to the villages today and it had gotten the King consent but they were to bring Management with them.

As they wish.

Harry and Louis planned to have a fun day touring the markets with them or without.

The chatter of people was getting louder and he soon found himself in the middle of a crowd. There was a lot of curtseying, wishes of good day and even more not-so-subtle peeks at him. They obviously had not heard what Louis was if they had known Harry fancied someone.

Thank God many of the looks were of positive surprise. Louis could only imagine what life was for them. Like in Doncaster, the common was more accepting of the male omegas but here, the King was unmistakably against them. For them to see their future ruler had Chosen one, was like a sign from heavens.

Harry was answering the questions and sentiments with polite nods and conversational tone. He was good with his people. 

Louis was simultaneously led to the vegetables and fruits that were considerably more expensive than in home – if he understood their currency correctly for the country had changed it in order to distance themselves more from Doncaster.

“We don’t have much farming here. The soil is too infertile and our interests were always about making something new. Not growing something that was already invented. But we do get our share of vitamins from imported food.” Harry said and grabbed something longish and yellow from the stall.

“What on earth is that?”

“A banana. You have never seen one?” He looked absolutely scandalized at the prospect.

The only thing Louis was scandalized, was its phallic shape. He should stop Harry from buying it or ask him to eat it later. He was already having a hard time dispersing the images of the alphas lips around the offensive fruit.

Once they had managed to stop any hazardous situations from happening with the fruits, they continued their way deeper into the mayhem of people and the few occasional animals.

“Better stay close. Usually there are pocket thieves and road bandits running around on days like these. The promise of easy gaining gets them out of their grottos. And they don’t always settle for knick knacks…” Harry looked at him pointedly.

Louis narrowly prevented himself from saying the lightning didn’t strike the same place twice. But he still curled his hand around the alphas bicep beside his right arm that was linked through Harry’s elbow – just for, you know, precaution. The motion got him nearly glued to the Prince’s side. Neither of them found any complaining but there was still someone raining on their parade.

“You two can’t walk that close to each other. You are not Bonded yet.”

“Yes, Mr. Winston.” Harry sighed and untangled their limbs, clearly reluctant.

Louis gave the devil lookalike his best ‘bitch, please’ face and strolled to a man that sold spices. If he had seen correctly the tea on his shelf was his favorite brand. “Is that Yorkshire?”

”Yes, Sir. The finest there is. I can give you a discount if you buy three packets.”

“Oh, I don’t have money with me. I will ask-“

“I can pay for him,” said a voice and an arm came around his middle. “…if you give me a taste afterwards, pretty.”

Louis was officially fed up with this. For starters, he wasn’t just a trophy to put your hands on and flaunt around. Secondly, for taking their job of separating him from Harry so seriously, the Management had still much to improve on the security department. And thirdly, he was not being taken anywhere without his consent. Once had had one time too many.

The alpha didn’t know what hit him as Louis head-butted him on the chin. Judging from the answering howl his tongue had been squished between his teeth.

‘Ha! That better teach you to keep from drooling while in presence of a fine gentleman or lady’.

Louis was not the type to take enjoyment in the damsel-in-distress situation but the rule could be bended when the saving was done by his Harry. As it was, the Prince came through the mob of people – without stereotypical white horse and a sword, but not any less breathtaking – and growled at the stranger. The sound could be felt all the way from his chest that was vibrating against the omegas back.

He took great pleasure in witnessing the stranger’s color drain from his face at the realization he had been hitting on a royal’s Mate. Faster than he had originally appeared, the crowd swallowed the fleeing alpha.

Louis discreetly brushed hand with the upset Prince but apparently even his level of subtlety wasn’t enough when around a man that drew attention on daily basis. The spice seller took one look at them and passed him the three packets of tea leaves for free with a wish to ‘pass on his taste in tea for the future puppies’.

With suddenly revived fervor for their work, Management whisked them away before they caused more damage among the commoners.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After those incidents they had been forced to change their picnic place to the Royal Gardens. Louis wasn’t complaining, not really. He was getting kisses from Harry between the sips of tea who kept complaining about the bitter aftertaste the tea left on their mouths.

“Why don’t you just add sugar, then? It’s bad for your teeth but it would make it sweeter for you.”

“You are sweet enough.”

And so the food, the tea, the nature, all disappeared as the men tangled up in each other on their blanket. Whispers were exchanged, a few more kisses here and there and if somebody were to walk past their spot on the grass near their lovely willow, he would see a young couple in love and think they were something that only happened every fifty years: Soul Mates.

“I don’t think you have seen my room yet.” 

Harry’s voice was muted as it came through the sun-fun-and-bun induced subspace of Louis. 

“Huh?”

The Prince’s smirk grew wider. Louis rather liked how the alpha’s neck, jawline and other angles were more accentuated when his hair was up like this. Especially when he could see the hickey he had made just an hour ago. His mind purred. Maybe it was those thoughts that brought him to the same wavelength as Harry as he suddenly understood the subtext.

“Are you trying to woo me to your bed to ruin my virginal soul with your wicked ways?” Louis faked feeling faint and fanned himself exaggeratedly.

“You, my love, are as innocent as a fox caught hunting around the village’s henhouse.”

“How very dare you.”

And so he found himself on the Prince’s living quarters. They were much larger than what he had back home but it wasn’t the size that made it better, it was the scent of Harry and the smartly chosen décor: nothing too grand, nothing too frilly, just tasteful furniture.

Looking at the king-sized bed, he pictured Harry writhing on the very same piece of furniture not a week ago. The thought got Louis a bit hot and bothered but he wasn’t the only one with active imagination.

Harry had begun to nose his neck and throat, biting gently the skin over the Bonding spot. A whine left his throat without his consent and he pressed his backside closer to Harry’s front. The moan he got afterwards was something the omega stored to his head only to play it on repeat a thousand times and a thousand more.

They fell on top of the bed covers, Harry supporting his weight on his hands while Louis tugged the alpha’s overly camp shirt – seriously, Louis thought it was a bit of an overkill since everyone got the point across anyway – over his head. The large shape on his midriff appeared to be a giant butterfly. Louis would be teasing the Prince to no end if the said man wasn’t distractingly drawing circles over his hipbones with his thumbs. 

It was mind-blowing how easily Harry could change the track of his thoughts. Somehow, there was soon another kind of blowing going through his mind.

“Off.” He consented and Harry took off Louis’ shirt. Some part within him wanted to hide, now that he had seen Harry’s upper body. Where Harry was toned and skinny but still managing to have some meat on his bones, Louis was too short, embarrassingly curvy and unattractively underdeveloped in the muscles aspect.

However, it did not trouble Harry has he nosed along the sides of the omegas body and brushes his lips across the small tummy. The alpha purred as he perceived the wide hips and curves, seeing them only as the best parts of his Louis – well, aside from the eyes, thighs and the bum. You should never, ever, forget the bum.

Harry started to open the button of Louis’ jeans making eye contact to make sure it was okay. Once undressed, they took their time to memorize every curve, every scar and every blemish, and lock them for safekeeping.

Neither could get enough of the other. 

It wound have been impossible for Louis, not while Harry was giving him pleasure he had never felt with just his hands and mouth. The warm and wet drag of his lips was excruciatingly wonderful and goose bumps appeared on the skin at every skin to skin contact.

And as they reached their peaks of pleasure with the other’s name on their lips, they realized that their key to happiness – the last piece to their soul that had felt incomplete all these years – was lying right there, before their very own eyes. Before Louis fell asleep, he thought: ‘Maybe God had heard his prayer after all.’

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis has never felt such bliss. He had woken beside Harry whose hair was falling in strands across his face. He felt only little creepy that he was watching him sleep but the shadows created by the illumination made it hard to look away. It was still relatively light outside so the darkness of night was yet to descent upon Cheshire.

The evening sky’s reddish glow was occasionally thwarted by the yellow, flickering glow that was coming from the direction of the door. Louis turned around and saw that the gap between the double door and the parquet floor was letting in the particular light. It seemed like the light remained steady while, at intervals, something went past the light making the flickering effect.

As a curious person, Louis walked to the door just as hurried steps were heard passing the door, the soft hissing of their heated voices distancing.

‘What is happening?’

A few female voices were heard and Louis hopes rose. If they were maids, they would be as hungry for gossip as he was at the moment. It may as well be his lucky day because the voices started whispering near the door, the women slowly walking past it, letting him hear parts of their conversation.

“- heard it was official….declaration…”

“- would never have believed.”

“They lost the War...why repeat it?”

And then, as they were right behind it: “It’s ridiculous. We don’t have their Prince. Doncaster will lose a war that was pointless to begin with.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis’ heart hadn’t come down from his throat where it had jumped right after the news.  
Doncaster, his beloved, little Donny had made a declaration of war. A war against Cheshire that they were already doomed to lose.

All this because of him.

Many unpleasant scenarios were running through his mind. First a world where his father dies in the battle, leaving his mother a widow and his baby sister, Lottie, having to take the far too big responsibility of ruling far too early. Or the second – but not any less frightening – where Harry falls in battle leaving him alone and unhappy, facing the suddenly colorless life on his own without his personal rainbow on his side with his bright smiles, deep dimples, a world where he never gets to feel his soothing presence beside him or to know what their future children would look like.

Feeling tears start to fall down his face he continued his desperate race with time as the sound of horse hooves echoed in the night.

He had sneaked out of Harry’s room immediately after he realized what he had to do, but not before he had pecked his forehead in silent goodbye.

Louis had not wanted for any of the scenarios to happen – they were not even negotiable – so he decided to make his own future. He was to ask Sarah to get him somehow transported from the castle without anyone noticing, take the ambassadors with him (Leeyum and Zaynie would have to come with him or he would make them come with him), somehow get across the boarders, convince his Father to call off the war and make the two countries sing the alliance so no one would die.

Piece of cake. Child’s play, even.

Finding Sarah had been hard enough on itself. But maybe some greater power had had mercy on him as the old maid had been able to recommend him a passageway that had been used in the War. It started from the cellars and bypassed the castle walls underground. From there he was told to search for her grandson who would lend him a few horses. For the rest of the journey, there were no plans, just a desperate hope that the darkness of night would be enough to cloak the three riding figures grossing the boarder. Only after that, the fear of getting caught would lift.  
The hardest part – and, at the same time, the easiest – had been to convince Li and Zee to come with him. Liam had been firmly against letting Zayn take part in something so dangerous, but once Zayn batted his lashes a few times and pointed out how great it would be to experience a new country, he was allowed to come, too. There might have been several mentions about ‘how hot it would be to see Liam in real superhero sort of action’ and that was just too much information about the Bonded couple’s foreplays for Louis.

The other parts had went without drawbacks: the passageway was not guarded and it was in good condition considering it had been there since the castle was built, after that it had been a surprisingly short trip to Tom’s house (Sarah’s grandson) where they had been given horses.

Louis still remembers how the heavily pregnant Danielle, who had come to the door while they were explaining the impending war, had despite her condition tried to do a curtsey as she recognized Louis. But more memorable were his friends’ faces (“Just how the fuck did it slip from your mind to mention that the King we would be convincing to alliance is also knows as your father? Li and I are going to have a serious conversation with you about this. If we are still alive then”).


	7. The Broken Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV   
> All the love xx - M

To say Harry was devastated would be the understatement of the history of all understatements. Even his jokes couldn’t lift his mood, although he did know they were pretty bad. Niall tried to courage him but after his pun about flower petals and bike pedals sounded like something you would put on someone’s obituary, even the beta gave up cheering the heartbroken alpha.

He had woken up ready to face the reality because right then, the real life had been better than his dreams. Except, the one who made it better was already gone, leaving the other side of the bed cold and empty. Harry had searched the whole castle in hopes that his Lou was still somewhere there – but it was all for nothing.

There was no sign of the omega, no matter how much he wished he would round the corner and be ambushed by the small, loud ball of pure ‘joie de vivre’. Even his lingering scent in the air was somehow distant, shattering his already bruised heart.

And so he found out he was in love.

He should have seen it coming since the day he had heard that the Searching Troops responsible of Doncaster had found an unbonded male omega and were bringing him to the castle for him. Louis had been the first in four years – Zayn being the last before him but who had been snagged by Liam in no time.

The first time he saw Louis, had been in Mr. Winston’s drawing room. He had been there, with his hands and feet tied up, looking around the room. But he had not been afraid, no. The omega had been scarily up to date with the situation, taking in the details and Harry could have stood there forever, just admiring from a distance how Louis’ blue eyes flickered around.

Since then, he had had a chronic case of butterflies in his stomach – and he did not mean the one tattooed on him. Every smile, every word, every joke, every laugh… the omega could have just breathed and he would have had Harry’s insides fluttering like never before.

Louis had been his sun, the radiance warming his whole being with every cute, little giggle at a time. Harry liked to think their personalities had complimented each other and that he had not just imagined the connection that had been built there in such a short period of time. But it could have all been just wistful thinking.

“Oh, c’mon now! Cheer up mate. You shouldn’t pine over someone who would leave without a proper goodbye.”

Okay, the Irish one had not completely given up on getting Harry in a better mood, but those words only managed to cut the wounds even deeper.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, remember that time Ziam had a huge row over whether Zorro is cooler than The Phantom and Liam left to Wiltshire alone. And then Zayn’s heat started and he insisted that he would do nothing about it without his Mate there and…,” at that point of the story Niall had to almost lean to the wall for support, his eyes nearly shedding tears because of his mirth, “…you almost had to shove the dildo up his ass to stop Zee from torturing himself. Luckily, Liam came home early and was able to take care of his precious baby.”

“I do remember very clearly how Liam shouted at me to keep my ‘toxic dick away’. I am still severely insulted. Why did you have to bring that up anyway?” Niall had the strangest obsession about ‘shipping’ the Bonded couple and didn’t feel qualms about prying into their sex life. Maybe Harry was lucky that his relationship didn’t happen.

“Just sayin’ that omegas are fickle, bro. You never know what will happen.”

That didn’t help the Prince either. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robert had ordered them all to ‘discuss war strategy’. Harry was quite unwilling to do so. He couldn’t stop all these thoughts about the real reason behind Louis escaping from the country – as he had finally heard from the maid, Sarah, but who wouldn’t tell him why.

Had he left because he had heard about the declaration? Had he had a change of heart and decided to think of them as the bad guys after all? It was so hard to figure out what had gone through Louis’ head. The answer that was the most fitting given the omegas character, was that Louis had left to say goodbye to his family before the destructive army of the evil land would stomp over their crops to burn the villages and rape their women.  
Louis’ melodramatics were apparently contagious.

“-a day that we all have been waiting for.” the King was enthusiastically continuing his speech. On the table before him, was laid out an elaborate map of the area surrounding the hills and on the map, stood dozens of miniature horses, soldiers, canons. It made Harry sick – after all, he was the type to avoid conflicts. 

A pacifist, some would call it.

“We have several advantages as you see from the map: the most visible being the size of the army but we can use the terrain to gain a head start. If we bring our troops via the hills, we will see the enemy before it sees us. The timing is also an important factor. We must wait until the sun is high enough to blind the Doncaster’s army as they face us when we advance downhill from the East.”

It sounded so wrong. Although there was nothing unusual about discussing strategies before war, it all suddenly sounded so vulgar, his heart screaming a ‘no’. Sadly, Harry didn’t even have the authority to tell them to stop, not when it was his father in command.

He could only pray the missing Prince would be found soon and Cheshire’s part in it proven false, so the war would be called off. No one would have to die – not his Louis, not Harry’s family or Louis’ for that matter – and if Louis was still reluctant to come back to him, Harry would rather have him somewhere where the omega was happy and, most importantly, safe.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sweating worse than he had thought he would be, or in other words, he was out of shape. Pushing his damp hair away from where it was falling in front of his eyes, he pulled himself together and started finding some stored willpower to continue but in the end, failing to do so.

He had been doing everything and anything his father had asked him to train. Every cell of his body was telling him to quit working out, pushed to the limit of their tolerance.

But he was before the watchful eye of his trainer who would expose his slacking to his father without remorse, and he wasn’t able to relent. Harry had been given orders to improve his fitness and thus work as a role model for the army. Most likely to show that the people behind the decisions were as committed to work hard as the soldiers – but the Prince entertained the idea that if the alphas in the army were worn out before the battle, they would be too tired to fight.

Ingenious plan, really, only there were so many of them that Doncaster would have no change against them, dead on their feet or not.

And for once Harry was glad that the battles were nowadays fought by the professionals and the monarch would watch the progress inside the protecting stone walls of the castle, a custom he usually found unfair and immoral. Sending men to fight for the kingdom on his orders was like watching the pig get slaughtered and give remarks about its mode of death. Definitely not his style – Harry never liked those puns – but he would be far too distracted to take notice of things like swords and spears, instead finding his mind wandering into a person with blue eyes and Harry’s heart on his grip.

“I really enjoy seeing a presentable specimen get all sweaty although the action that brought the sweat is a bit different from what I would prefer.”

“I’m trying to do my job here, Nick”

The beta had come through the door and without sparing a glance at his trainer, started to drag Harry away. He would thank him for it later if Grimmy managed to not to be a dick for fifteen minutes.

So, how’s the progress, huh?”

“Pardon?”

“How long has it been since your last gloominess fit. It can’t be that hard to forget the well-endowed, delicious peace of gay ass.”

The growl was ripped out of his chest without his permission, like a reflex to protect his omega’s honor now that he had been criticized in so material manner, or just out of jealousy. Harry didn’t know which as they both were equally plausible.

“Easy there tiger, no need to get your head scarf in a twist-“

“I’m not even wearing one!”

“-but as your close friend and confidant, I, Nicholas Grimshaw, will do my best to cure your broken heart. And as you seem to have made no progress, it’s time for a little push.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day after was even worse for several reasons. Firstly, he hadn’t slept after waking up and finding Louis gone and the seven hour sleep he had freshly woken up from just wasn’t enough. Secondly, yesterday’s training was radiating a staggering pain through his whole being and he wasn’t sure if he could ever get further than the sitting position he was currently in – and even that had required a real herculean effort. Thirdly, he had the hangover from hell.

For some reason unknown to mankind, Nick had thought it suitable for Harry to get drunk in order to forget all concerns lingering around a certain omega. It had only served to get Harry into an even more unpleasant situation in this very morning but last evening it has sounded like a wise thing to do after all the things he had been through.  
The Prince had a habit of being a quite the handsy drunk. A bit chatty, too.

Most of the few things he actually remembered from the night of generous alcohol consumption were about him being draped over Nick’s lap, telling terrible jokes and even more trashy stories. He did remember Louis’ existence one time or another but it had merely encouraged him to drink more.

Now he was nursing a cup of coffee to pretend he was in higher spirits than what his body told him to be.

Somewhere between finishing the dosage of caffeine and staring into the mug like it held the answers to the universe, someone knocked on his door.

His mother came in, pursing her lips because of the state of his son and the surrounding air. “I see you started the celebrations early.”

He scoffed at her wry remark. “What is there to celebrate?”

“The war is called off. The news came early this morning from the borderline.”

Thank God. “Was the Prince found?”

“Apparently, yes. They want to come here to discuss some politics. Your father is furious and the whole castle is in chaos.”

“I can imagine. But why would they? I don’t imagine they would be suggesting something as ridiculous as the restored alliance. That is just for people like me and…”

And Louis.

Wonderful, it might have been nine minutes since he last thought of him. Progress.

“When are they coming?”

“They will be here before nightfall. Now, try to look less hung-over and more like a Prince and, for god’s sake, put some clothes on!”

Harry rose up from the bed, pointedly keeping the sheets safely around him and waltzing into his closet.

“Do you think the Prince will be there? Aren’t there some rumors about his condition, why he isn’t fit to rule…wouldn’t it be dangerous to bring a severely ill royal here?” he asked while flipping through his shirts. Harry felt the dark ones would fit his mood appropriately.

“I think there are many things rumors never get quite right. We will only have to see for ourselves.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cheshire does not do slack, it seemed. The unexpected visit of the Royal Family of Cheshire – an occasion that hadn’t happened in a half a century – had spurred the whole castle into frenzy. Every corner was polished to perfection; the cooks were planning an unrivaled feast; the gardeners were working overtime to get the flowerbeds bloom.

The residents of the castle had put their best clothes on – whether to show their superior wealth or simply appear suitably grand for such a unique moment, Harry was still the exception. He had thrown on nothing monumental, only giving a thought to his choice of foot wear. He quite liked his black, sparkly boots that caught the lighting just right when he walked.

It still wouldn’t sparkle like Louis’ eyes before the ensuing mischief or when he bestowed Harry with one of his most radiant, softest of smiles with the crinkles around his eyes and all.

Damn, he did it again. His improvement was getting rather backwards.

There was loud chatter around the Throne Room as people were finding their seats, ready to receive the royal guests with style. Beside his chair was four other thrones moved to the room, just for the visitors to use.

‘Is it going to be just the ruling couple, the future Queen and the Prince, then?’

Harry thought there would have been more siblings coming… but maybe they were too young for an event like this.

He hoped he would be about sixteen years younger so he wouldn’t need to stand there, being watched by all these people that were invited there by his parents. The life on a four-year-old was so much easier; at least he remembers just being able to hide behind the back of his mum’s chair when he felt like it. Something he would very much like to do right now. Not being looked at, that is.

When the announcement of their arrival was made, the chatter died down. All eyes were keenly set on the door where the foursome would walk in soon.

“Their majesties the King and Queen of Doncaster, Prince Louis and Princess Charlotte.”

Ah, how fitting. Louis must be a popular name in Doncaster if even the Prince has it. There goes his hope of sending him a love letter and wish it gets to the destination with just Louis’ name written on it.

He was definitely not progressing if he could even picture his scent floating in the air of the Throne Room. No, it truly was his scent that he smelled.

‘How on earth…?’

And then his eyes fell to the petite figure of the Prince walking behind his parents. For being allegedly ill the boy looked healthy to him, really the only thing odd about him – as the surrounding whispering noticed – was his biological status: a male omega. Then, the Prince fixed his eyes on Harry.

Jesus, Mary and all the things holy.

Louis, his Louis.


	8. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn POV to compensate for the lack of Ziam

“So this is the infamous Doncaster. It’s,” Liam looked around the golden fields and the charming little farmer cottages around them, “…quaint.”

“If you wanted to say it’s an antique piece of shit, you can. I think I heard it in subtext.”

“I think it’s really picturesque, Louis. I would like to paint it if I ever found the change to come here again.” Zayn pointed out.

“You can have me as a nude model before that. Or Liam, I think he is all for it.” 

“No need to teas… WAS THAT A SNAKE!?! Zayn, let’s turn around and find another way to the castle. This field is a snake habitat.”

“My whole country is full of snakes. If you wanted to avoid them, you would have to swim in the river and I don’t think your Mate would like that very much.” Zayn would truly rather not. He didn’t trust water.

And so the journey continued. The death threatening situations were left behind but the race with the time was still on.

The nearer they got the castle walls, the wealthier were the houses. When Zayn asked about it from Louis, he explained that they usually worked for the Royal Family and had more money for that reason. Liam was as curious and often got into the Prince’s nerves. It was Zayn that broke up the following argument, gazing in Liam’s deep brown eyes and promising they would find out all about the country if he just waited for them to reach the castle.

The said building came into their clear view not long after and it was as artistic sight as the others. It was made from a few shades lighter stone then Cheshire’s and it had the air of an even older building – and it probably was. The entrance got nearer and they got a brief look at the gardens – very different in its flora – as they galloped to the gates.

They were all tired and hungry when the astounded guards let them in, informing that the King and Queen were holding a session in the Hall. With great effort and stiff muscles they all ran the way there – at least three staircases and seven long corridors as Zayn counted. Not that there was something to improve about his shape, it just had been a long night and early morning.

Louis, who was a bit ahead of them, opened the doors swiftly as they dramatically made their entrance to the room. They were, then, on the receiving end of many more unbelieving looks and stares. A woman with brown hair and friendly face rushed forward and grabbed Louis into a crushing hug. She was crying, tears streaming down her face as she begun to rattle on.

“Oh, dear. We thought we had lost you for good. When we heard there was an attack to the Church by those foul Hijackers and there was no sign of you..,” she sniffed, “Thought you were kept as a prisoner but when no ransom came we got desperate. Thank the Lord you are okay.”

Louis was crying now, too, both parties clearly happy to see each other. The King got forward too. He was younger than King Robin but had an aura of wisdom on him. Zayn would have painted him with blue on the background. If intellect came with a color, it would be blue.

“Were you the ones who saved him? We are in deep gratitude, how can we ever repay to you what you have done for us.”

“Mum, it wasn’t like that! I was not prisoned there, I was their guest. They are not bad people.”

Louis’ parents were now looking at him like they wanted to retract their earlier words and have their son back with his sanity still intact.

“What do you mean ‘a guest’? They kidnapped you, didn’t they?”

“Yes, but…” Louis seemed to be searching for words. “I fell in love with one of them.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“…In love?” Louis’ mother sounded half horrified, half hopeful.

“Yes. I am in love.” Louis said again, this time a bit more confidently.

“And does this person return your feelings?”

“I-I..,” Louis stammered, seemingly having lost his previous self-assuredness as he was caught off guard – possibly doubting Harry’s true feeling for him. Unbeknownst to him, a certain alpha was having the identical reflections at the other side of the hills. “We never discussed it, but I have reasons to believe the feelings are mutual.”

“He is an alpha, isn’t he? Then how did he let you make the journey alone, in the dark ours of the night? He seems all too negligent of your safety to be considered good enough for you, Louis”

Zayn had hard time holding his tongue in check and not to jump into the conversation to defend his friend’s honor. Judging by the twitch his Mate made by his side, Liam had similar issues. However, they kept their spot by the doorway, politely letting the family have their moment in private. After all, it was just the Protective Mommy –stage speaking.

“He would have stopped me if he had known I was going to leave, but he would have never been able to come with me. Harry would not abandon his country.”

It was said with such conviction and tone that the Royal Couple of Cheshire had to take seats in order to keep up their appearances. Then the King, who had remained silent until now, smiled gently and said:

“If he is as good you said, there is nobody who is more deserving of my son or more equipped to protect you.”  
Louis ran to their arms, eyes moist, although he would deny it later if Zayn asked him.

After the bomb about confessing feelings was defused, the King and Queen had calmed down a little and it was time for Zayn and Liam step forward.

“Your majesties, we are here in behalf of Cheshire to negotiate about putting aside the feuds that have been thus far immovable between our countries. We believe that if our prejudices against each other are cleared, there is a great change we will detect the advantages of the renewed alliance that our hate has blinded us from seeing.”

Zayn liked to watch Liam take charge (and in many other senses of that phrase) of the talking. If he was the brain of the duo, Liam was the brawn – the cleverness of a sharp mind and the power of speech. Both of which were talents to be reckoned with and when mixed, produced the all-time dream team. Although Larry was giving them a notable rival – Niall’s ‘shipping names’ were quite catchy.

Zayn remembered when he had first seen Liam. He had just been transported to Cheshire from his home country, Bradford. He had left behind several sisters and a mother who he had later seen, all of whom had Mates of their own nowadays. Zayn had not been happy at his home. His father had found it shameful that he had an ‘ass-leaker’ in the family and as they had been moderately wealthy, he was afraid of what the other members of the court might say of them.

That was why he had grabbed the chance at finding a happy ending for himself somewhere else. Zayn had been highly educated and was presented to the alphas working for the Royal Family. There had been some wishes that he would attract the attention of the Prince – mostly from the Queen as Zayn had seen what kind of prick the King was, bringing memories of his own father to his mind. But nothing amorous had happened between him and the slightly chubby, curly boy, too young compared what he was looking for.

And then, there was Liam. The perfect match, really. They both had been struck by each other’s looks and mind – and the shared passion for heroes didn’t hurt at all. Back then, Liam had been a bit less defined, more boyish but there was no look Zayn would not love on his Mate.

The two of them had Bonded and Mated shortly and Zayn had been welcomed to the group of lads that had been untouched for the next four years: Niall, Liam, Harry and him.

Then, Louis came in. Loud, brash and, decidedly, good-looking.

Zayn really liked Louis. He had great timing with his jokes and his personality backed up Harry’s nicely. The Prince of Cheshire sometimes let people’s sayings get to him, so in the future Louis would be there with his big persona and quick tongue to support Harry’s self-esteem. The couple seemed like the sun and the moon – Louis sharing his sunny glow to Harry’s moon that would be nothing else but an orb of grey soil without his partner’s light to reflect.

If only things could work for them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

The war was called off.

A messenger had been sent to the borders to convey the information. It would reach Cheshire early enough to not cause any damage. The exhausted ambassadors were given a spare room and an invitation to join them for lunch when they woke up around noon.

That was where Zayn and Liam met the other six members of the Tomlinson family. The youngest being two sets of twins and two older sisters, all beautiful and distinctly like their brother – both in looks and manners. Not to mention their contrary behavior as the five girls and two boys had none of the usual mannerism of their biological status: they were un-apologizing and didn’t live to please others. Neither Liam, nor Zayn had seen so many omegas born in one family. Which only reminded them of the necessity of the union – the mixed genes would come in handy.

The actual conversation about the benefits of the alliance had been shorter than their following inquiries about Harry. After having all their earlier beliefs proven false, they were excited to see their future son-in-law and his country and so it was agreed that they were to leave for Cheshire as soon as they could to propose the restored alliance.

If not for the sake of their people and the gained goods, then for the sake of their son who was absolutely miserable and lost without his Hazza around, giving him the attention Louis so graved. It was clear that the two of them would not be separated, their pull to each other too strong to ignore and toss aside. 

The right question was: would it be enough to pull two kingdoms together?

Zayn believed it would. Harry and Louis were the most headstrong persons he had ever met and Liam agreed with him that if they didn’t get their way, they would wait for any amount of time needed to finally get their happily ever after. The one that would need the most of the coaxing was Zayn’s King but to King Robin’s, his family was his everything, and Zayn suspected that he would relent under the very persuasive puppy-face of Harry.

“I really want them to be happy…” is what Zayn voiced to Liam as they were sitting on the couch of the guestroom that faced the sunset, painting their faces in the warm, red glow.

Liam sifted beside him and rested his chin on top of Zayn’s head – a gesture he always used when he sensed his Mate was upset.

“They’ll be. I’m sure of it.”

It was endlessly funny how Liam’s style of speaking turned less formal and more casual when there was no one to impress. Zayn’s stomach lurched, and not just from the sheer cuteness of it all.

“Ugh, I think my stomach didn’t agree with all the vegetables in the food. I’m not used to live so healthy.”  
Shivers rose to his skin when Liam nosed his neck – something Mates did to check whether their other half was okay, to look for a deviation in the scent.

“You do smell different…but a good different.” Liam commented while inhaling deep and emitting the sort of grumble that the omega had become familiar with.

“Are you seriously getting off on sniffing my neck, Li?”

“Mmmhmm…” was the unintelligible answer. Whatever had happened, it was turning his alpha to an absolute nutcase as Liam dragged him closer, enveloping Zayn inside his strong arms. He could detect easily the way the alpha was showing the clear signs of getting ready to knot.

“Seriously, Liam, I don’t think we should do it tonight. I just have this strange, queasy feeling. I don’t want to get sick on you.”

Liam seemed to have sobered up a bit at his Mate’s distress. “Of course! I would never do anything you wouldn’t like.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning they were to leave for Cheshire, Zayn had thrown up, setting Liam into a protective mania. He was insisting that Zayn stayed in Doncaster, waiting to get better before the tiresome journey with the carriages that were bound to be uncomfortable considering the long way. To which Zayn had shouted that he would be better as soon as the green vegetables were gone from his plate and the faster the better or he would cook Liam with the cabbages and eggplants and dish him up with some broccoli. And then feed him to the dogs.

He really didn’t know where all that came from – meaning the shouting and cooking Liam – but he did know exactly when he started to dislike the food. As long as his stomach was upset, he was not going to set a toe inside the dining room.

Zayn’s body seemed to sense that they were going to leave the culinary nightmare behind as it settled down, right on time as the two carriages left the bailey. There were just him and Liam in the second coach, Louis having slipped into the first with his parents and sister.

Possibly to avoid the other omega that had been snappier for the past twenty hours than he had ever been as a teenager.

‘Well, that’s what stomachache did to you.’ Zayn justified.

Liam continued glancing at him worriedly through the whole trip. Zayn bit his cheeks bloody to keep from retorting nastily about it, not wanting to fight with the love of his life. He still couldn’t help that a few of them slipped.

Liam’s worry increased.


	9. United Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut on the end  
> Use some fluor tooth paste before this, the fluff is going to ruin your teeth. Also some of you already guessed one of the plot twists (*cough* Zayn *cough*)...

Louis walked down the red carpet of the Cheshire’s Throne Room, eyes fixed on the alpha sitting in his chair beside his parents. That was not, however, where the other people were looking at, no. They were literally drinking in this cryptic omega prince of their neighbor’s – the one that had been talked about, gossiped about and yet none of the things they had heard had come this far.

But the only thing distinguishable on the faces of the royals was an expression of disbelief. They recognized Louis as their son’s Chosen omega who had disappeared mysteriously a few nights ago, the one that had captured his heart, only to crush it later. And now he was back, with his real identity exposed.

Louis’ parents came to a stop in front of the thrones, giving their wishes of happiness and complimenting the land that they had never seen before – a kingdom whose greatness only magnified when you watched the gas lamps lining the streets and the high arches on the sealing of the very same room. In spite of that, Louis’ attention was still focused on the only thing that mattered to him, the thing that kept him grounded: Harry.

If he saw right, the ridiculous goof was wearing black, glittering boots paired with the casual black jeans and a slightly see-through shirt, unbuttoned on the top – and Louis fell in love with him even more, as the clothes were not on act of defiance, but a display of his unique quirkiness.

Harry was looking at him with the same hope that Louis has just allowed himself to start feeling – the hope that said ‘maybe it’s all going to work out for us’ while simultaneously helping their people by uniting the two kingdoms.  
It was starting to seem more and more likely as both participants profusely praised each other by turns, letting the other know how ravishing everything looked from the dresses to the pattern on the carpet, after which a few valuable gifts were given out.

Nonetheless, an eminent transition was noticed as soon as they closed to doors of the private drawing room – they had went there for the sake of continuing their discussion in private, to bring up the more pressing matters that were not for the ears of the common or the court – and there was no need for the King of Cheshire to keep up his act of perfect host. 

“Do you truly believe that something as naïve as this renewed alliance is going to work? It has not worked before and it will not work in the future. I am not forming any sort of bond with a country that ended the last one by their own action. How am I to trust you to not end it when you see it fit?”

For all warnings Louis had given, it evidently wasn’t enough to strike a note of warning for his family about the King Robert’s bitter and hateful thoughts about Doncaster, clearly blinded by the prejudices he had grown up with.  
It was a wonder how Harry had stayed immune to it – the thought only succeeded in growing Louis’ list of Why I Want To Bond With Harry Styles Right Now (yes, he was ready to admit he had one).

Speaking of whom, the alpha was glaring at his father with the angriest countenance Louis had ever beheld on him.

“If you don’t trust them, you need to trust my judgment. I am going to Bond with Louis with or without your consent because I love him and your ostentatious, prideful comments and thinly veiled accusations need to stop as you are insulting my future family and I will not have it!”

Louis had a hard time figuring out which body part of his gave the strongest response. It was either his hear that seemed to have swelled to the size of a coconut in his chest, or it was his stomach that had had a work out on gymnastics. But still the most responsive part of him were his hands that shot sparks through his whole nervous system as Harry entwined his left hand with Louis’ right. He admired the way the light gray rose on the alpha’s forearm complimented his dagger tattoo – which he had gotten done on a whim and unconsciously picked the particular design.

“Darling, let our son have his happiness. He is a big boy now. He knows the consequences of his actions and is able to act according to them.” Queen Anne pointed out, putting her hand on the King’s shoulder. That seemed to be the final factor in crumbling the doubts away. Maybe Louis understood now, what had formed Queen Anne’s attraction for the King. He was obviously a man of loyalty and both loved and respected those close to him.

“Very well, I am willing to form an allegiance with Doncaster on the condition that my son, Prince Harry, Bonds with Prince Louis by the end of October.”

A month and a half.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis family had left shortly after signing the documents.

There had been an absolute pandemonium when the news had been given to the public. Everyone had been stuck between overwhelmingly elated and mildly wary. But as the moth passed, the people of both lands were embracing the other as Cheshire got their first portion of the farming products; potatoes, pumpkins – Cheshire was excited to try this Halloween tradition of Doncaster – and other terrestrial plants were handed out equally to all citizens of the villages and everyone got their stomachs full in the first time in six hundred years.

Not long after, Doncaster received their first share of the innovations as proper heating systems were installed to every house, streets lit up with the gas lamps and children got their first erasable pens – just lead in a more convenient shape with an addition of something Cheshire had named the ‘eraser’.

To Louis, the union meant that he could easily be in contact with his family via mail as all his sisters were too impatient to wait for the Bonding ceremony before being able to witness the country themselves. Sheets after sheets of inky scribbles were sent to answer their curiosity and after a seventh letter he realized the questions had started to be mostly about Harry.

Harry.

The alpha had been on a remarkably good mood and Louis feared – not really – that the prominent dimples would be dug into his cheeks permanently as the Prince had not stopped smiling since they got the consent of both royal families.

To be fair, Louis had not been much better himself, finding his thoughts drifting into the green eyes in inappropriate situations, or worse, day dreaming about the upcoming ceremony with an addition of not so innocent thoughts about the ensuing Bonding Night.

“What are you thinking about, pumpkin?”

“You do make use of the current situation by coming up with the most horrendous pet names…”

“You love them. But you didn’t answer the question.”

Damn.

But Louis would not be left speechless; when without euphemisms, be as frank as possible (Louis considered this to be his new motto or whatever).

“Just imagining you fucking me into the mattress with that tool of yours.” and as if to underline his statement, he bounced his leg up and down where they were thrown over Harry’s lap.

“I thought omegas would be the innocent, virginal party, Lewis.”

“I thought we promised not to judge each other by the gender norms, Harold.”

Louis jabbed the alpha’s left dimple.

He continued after a moment of creativity, “And who said a virgin cannot have self-studied him or herself enough to discover a kink or a dozen... I’m going to see Z.”

Before closing the door, the muffled – possibly by a pillow – groan was heard from the loveseat.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zayn’s stomach had not shown any signs of settling down although that might be because it wasn’t stomach flu at all: it was a baby. After the omega had thrown up even the ‘natural food’ of Cheshire, Liam had nearly bodily half carried, half dragged the languid Zayn to the royal doctor – whose services they were able to utilize for working so closely with the royals.

There it had become clear that the Bonded couple were to have an addition to their family in six months. Liam had promptly seated himself at the dizzy spell the news had created but quickly both of them were hugging, planning a visit to the families and saving some money for the baby clothes and preparing the nursery.

That was what Zayn was currently doing when he knocked on the door of Zayn and Liam’s living quarters. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor and sketching what appeared to be an interior design for the nursery.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“Good, good.” Zayn answered distractedly and continued coloring. “You know, it would be easier if we could know the sex before the birth. It’s hard to get everything gender neutral.”

“Maybe that would be something they invent in the next ten years… but doesn’t old people have some sort of voodoo to tell the sex from the shape and size of the bump.”

“Ha-ha…Li wouldn’t let me get within hundred yards of anyone with questionable motives now that there are two of us to protect…” he sighed, “...I’m not looking forward to being all achy and ready to explode. It already makes me feel unattractive, like Liam has stopped looking for pleasure from me.”

“You? Unappealing? I had no idea the pregnancy hormones affected your intelligence, too. Come on, Zayn! It’s just called becoming a parent. You stop thinking with your dick and start using the head above your shoulders.”

Zayn’s eyes crinkled. “When did you get so wise?”

“Since I’m going to be a Bonded man in two weeks. Now your ass up and help me to choose what to wear. You might want to ask Liam to come with us so he will keep Harry from peeking, bad luck and all.”

“No worries there, mate. Li is distrustful of even Harry after he allegedly tried to grab a feel of me. I think he is just excited to get to know his godchild.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day of the ceremony dawned sunny, if not cloudless. The weather was not exactly an important factor as the occasion was kept inside the castle, in the Throne Room, that had been remodeled to include an altar where the papers from the Gard would be signed – in addition of a few vows and several hundred guests as this was a regal party.

Even all of Louis’ family was here, his mother and siblings already seated but his father was waiting outside the door to escort him to Harry – already standing by the altar, no doubt, with the dimples on full show, wearing-

Actually, Louis didn’t know which pieces of clothing he would have the pleasure of ripping off of his Mate (a word that felt so foreign to use) but he hoped it was a suit. 

That would be hot.

A knock came from the door and Lou came in – the royal stylist who had put together his dark blue suit, modeled his hair into a quiff that he never thought he would pull of and powdered his face to smooth perfection.

He hoped he wasn’t sweating it all off and ruining the whole thing – and Louis was not vain, he just had a recommended amount of confidence to tell it all looked fantastic, the suit trousers accenting the round curves of his behind and the jacket a little tighter around the middle to make his waist noticeable.

“Looks like we are ready to start. Can’t let Haz to wait any longer, can we? He has almost worn out his boots by spacing back and forth.”

It was good to know he wasn’t the only one with stage, or rather, Bonding fever.

He nodded and wordlessly opened the door and let his father take him to the Throne Room. He didn’t want to talk in case his voice shook – not wanting the others note his nervousness and not really wanting to know himself how embarrassingly stammering his talk would be if he opened his mouth.

Somewhere between his calming exercises, which included counting his steps – not really helping as it only served to remind him how much closer he was getting to his imminent doom and after which he swiftly changed to counting the paintings littering the walls – they arrived the end of the familiar red carpet, this time covered in red rose petals.  
Then the music started and there was no escaping now.

He made a purposeful eye contact with Harry and started his way to the front determinedly, not caring about the looks of the copious amounts of guests on him, mind set on reaching Harry who had never looked more handsome. The black jacket had beautiful silver pattern – loops and curls – and his trousers were slacks that didn’t seem too stiff and dressy but were still festive and almost skin-tight.

Once on the altar, he found it incredibly hard to tear his eyes off Harry, now that he had looked at them and seen nothing but love, fondness and happiness written in every crinkle, every eyelash, even the green looked somehow brighter.

When the official behind the altar finally got worthy enough of his precious – and awfully limited, he would like to both look his Mate and watch the ceremony unfold – attention, he proceeded to start the obligatory speeches. They were asked to kneel while he read a few takes from the Holy Book, about the sacred union older than the stars and the moon. And too soon to Louis’ liking, they had reached the part where talking was needed as they were asked to stand and face each other. He really liked to make his vow first as he was sure Harry’s would make him cry – not only had he a way with words but just by being Harry he would have Louis blubbering after the words 'I love…’.

“I, Louis William Tomlinson receive you, Harry Edward Styles as my Mate and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity, asking that you be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not know. Until today, the day that you told me you loved me, the day I knew I was going to Bond with you, was the best day of my life and I am ready to confirm that love in the responsibilities of Bonding.”

He almost slid back on his knees with relief that the worst was over but he felt a bit guilty for being so selfish as he watched Harry having troubles clearing his throat and sniffling a few times before starting his part.

“I, Harry Edward Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my lawfully Bonded Mate, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

The world might as well have stopped spinning because Louis' world was spinning enough for them all. With shaking hand they signed the documents in the altar and intertwined their hands as they turned to face the crowd. 

“By the act of joining hands you take to yourself the relation of Mates and solemnly promise to love, honor, comfort, and cherish each other so long as you both shall live. Therefore, in accordance with the law of Cheshire and by virtue of the authority vested in me by the law of Doncaster, I pronounce you Bonded.”

There was a deafening cheer, several crying faces (especially among their families) in the audience as they kissed quickly and ran along the carpet, in the midst of all the petals and rice being thrown at them, and made their way to the ball room where the real celebrations would start.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ‘after party’ had consisted of mostly bad company, horrible dancing and even worse state of continuing arousal. Louis and Harry had all but escaped early as soon as the mandatory dances, speeches and other rituals including food were over and they made their way upstairs, majority of the time it took to stumbled there, was spent with their lips locked.

There wouldn’t be much foreplay given the way they were already, prominently, in the mood, ready for the Bonding Night.

Louis’ neck tingled.

Harry led him to his bed gently, gaze running over Louis who – in an act of sudden confidence – took his shirt off (he had no recognition were his suit jacket had gone, probably lying in a corridor somewhere) and was rewarded by Harry’s equally naked chest.

“On the bed or right here?” Louis asked.

“Already trying out those kinks of yours? We have all the time in the world for those and I would much rather have my Mate without carpet burns tomorrow.”

And so it was settled as they conquered the bed in a tangle of limbs, Harry proceeding to take off their pants. Louis’ quiff was pretty much destroyed but he couldn’t care less, not when Harry was nosing his stomach again. He slightly drew his belly in, trying to scale down the unattractive paunch over his hips. Harry noticed this – of course he noticed – as his omega had sent off clear signals that he was uncomfortable about something.

“What is it?” The alpha rested his chin on Louis’ middle. When Louis remained silent, he added, “I have already seen you naked before, so it must be something about the Bonding Night… You don’t want it?”

“No! Of course not, I did say the vows and sign the papers, didn’t I? It’s just that my hips are so wide and I never seem to be able to lose that tummy, no matter how much I try to...”

“Louis Tomlinson, I love all your little things; crinkles, thighs, tummy, everything. If someone asked, you could as well be perfect to me, for all I care.”

The Curly One had most decidedly a way with his words as Louis arched up to his touch, spreading his legs wider in wanton invitation. He was sure his slick output had started in anticipation at the altar as it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable now. 

“You smell absolutely fantastic.” Harry said as he changed his position on top of Louis. “Ready?”

A whining sound was all he got out as they started the fulfilling of their Bonding and he felt the alpha filling him.  
The sensations coming from between Louis’ legs were increasing as they started to make love. Harry swore softly between moans and the thrusts gradually became faster, more forceful, and Louis began to whimper in delight with the ever increasing pleasures.

His whimpers were getting louder as he started to teeter on the edge, and he could feel himself stretching more as the knot started to swell inside him. Then suddenly Louis’ body convulsed beneath Harry's as he toppled over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhh....!" he moaned.

Harry growled when the omega clamped down around him and they both reached their highs while Harry bit down on his neck.

Everybody said it was hard to explain what the bite actually did to you as the effects were very individual. However the most popular description was about a shift in your being, a state in which the person whose happiness was your priority changed from yourself to your Mate – or the children if the couple had them.

‘I would love to make a baby with Harry…’ he thought in his post-coital bliss.

Louis thought twenty-two and twenty were more than old enough to start a family and so he cuddled with his Mate – he would never be getting tired of saying that – smiling at his chances of getting pregnant. His baby fever had been horrible after Ern and Dot had been born but now he had achieved some sort of inner peace with the omega inside him and he couldn’t let himself hope it might be because a new life has already started to form inside him.

Instinctively he brought a hand to cover his lower stomach.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is born.

It seemed like Louis’ body was all on board about having a baby within the same year as Zayn, because as soon as the Bradford boy hit his sixth month, it was official that Louis was two months pregnant. The fact they had known it so quickly was thanks to their position and the fact they had talked about it with Harry and had been trying for one.

If Harry had been ready to run to the royal doctor as soon as he got a sore throat – not that way – before Louis was expecting, he was absolutely uncontrollable nowadays. Every time he as much as shifted on the seat, it apparently was a pre-sign of miscarriage, and every time Harry got too overbearing, he cursed all the Y-chromosomes for making alphas this paranoid.

But other parts of him – usually the one that appeared in the middle of the day when there wasn’t any morning sickness or tiredness – were full-heartedly enjoying all the attention and extra Christmas sweets he got. Except Harry had somehow come up with a ‘healthier diet for pregnant male omegas’ that included foods he would rather not touch.

Still he found himself eating them, only for his baby.

The cravings were something Louis had learned to expect from his mother’s many pregnancies – he should thank her really, he would be clueless about babies and being knocked up in general if it were not for his numerous siblings. What he didn’t expect, or was in denial about it, was how his already short temper was shortened by the hormones.  
He couldn’t do anything to it, really.

Such case happened when he witnessed Harry talking to Zayn’s stomach again, with that dimpled smile that should be reserved for Louis and Louis only. And so it was, that something in him just snapped like a thread being cut, leaving few ways to fix the damage. His chest felt too tight to be healthy for both the baby and him. Swallowing his the treacherous tears, he went back to Harry’s bed chambers (he had a new room, bigger than the spare room from before but he wouldn’t use it, not when he could sleep with his alpha), feeling like someone had just stolen the floor from under his feet, and cried himself to sleep on the velvety pillows.

He woke up to a familiar scent and a pair of hand rubbing his back. Startled, he got up quickly, swaying a pit from the abruptly changed position. Later on he scolded himself for not being careful enough to pay attention to the way he was sleeping – it wouldn’t be good for the baby to sleep on his stomach. 

“What are you doing here?” his voice scratchy from the sleep and the crying.

“I came to see if you are okay. It looked like you had been crying… what’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing…” Louis burrowed under the covers and his voice grew muffled. “Everything is just peachy.”

“Louis, please. I have no idea what it is where it’s coming from but you should know that I love you, your curves, your stomach; practically anything you are insecure about is just a reason for me to love you more.”

Louis sniffled. Harry looked relieved that a full blown argument was avoided – this time.

The omega lifted the covers a bit.

“Cuddle?”

***

Louis had been sending letters to his family as he was forbidden to travel to Doncaster or anywhere else in his delicate condition, especially in the winter months when the roads were slippery. His parents were over the moon, glad to finally have grandchildren to whom his mother could knit woolly hats and mittens for winters; his sisters were torn between excited about having a niece or nephew (who would be on the receiving end of the childish clothes of their mother) and simultaneously being horrified of the title ‘aunt’.

Most of them wanted a boy. Louis wanted a boy.

Not that there was anything wrong with girls. Louis just liked adventures and raising a boy would be so much different than what looking after his baby sisters had been. Also, he would get to rub it, his son, and the heir, into the King Robert’s nose. He was all for avenging and having the last word.

For five months Louis had been waddling arduously around the castle with his bump and it shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was, and it definitely didn’t make him feel very glorious. Harry had accidentally let a side comment about how cute he looked, round with his baby, slip, which led to Louis kicking him out of the bed.

“I have pains on by back, my feet ache and the baby is pressing on my bladder. One more romanticized comment about the ‘glows’ and other wonders of pregnancy and I will chop your dick off so you will never be able to knot me again.”

It had only taken 6.7 minutes of Harry whining from the couch, looking like a puppy you just kicked, breaking its trust, and Louis was wax in his alpha’s hands. Louis’ nesting habits might play a part in it, too – not that he will ever confess his obsession of piling up Harry’s clothes to swim in his scent or wearing them, giving him sweater paws. He just slept more comfortably when his Mate was beside him.

Another one of his hormone induced weaknesses was Zayn and Liam’s daughter who was a total knockout despite being two weeks old. She had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes that were a bit like Zayn when she smiled but had some Liam quality in their innocent depth, also known as somebody you wanted to give anything to as long as she kept batting those long eyelashes.

The Alpha Daddy Squad was readying to eliminate any suitors verging on their girl.

Ridiculous, and yet so lovable.

***

It was June and Louis was starting to get to the stage of heavily pregnant. He was seldom outside nowadays but today was warm and less moist than usual so it was deemed alright for him to get some fresh air. The Royal Gardens looked better than ever, the plants blossoming and the birds feeding their little ones.

Louis was keeping his hands on top of his stomach, feeling the prominent kicks – at this point his papa instincts were sure it was going to be a healthy boy – and revel in the movement. He had started singing and talking to him as soon as the doctor said the hearing has developed, however, Harry had beaten him to it.

The alpha had been acting the perfect Mate: supporting Louis through the morning sickness, the cravings, the swinging moods, flattering him at all opportunities and generally making his omega feel like the luckiest, most cared after person to ever exist.

That was why Louis had been able to wake up every morning with a smile on his face and look into the mirror without insecurities, just admiring the curve his stomach, his child, made. On more than a few occasions Harry had been there with him, enveloping Louis in his arms and murmuring this and that – but even the meaningless chatter held a deep meaning to the omega, the deep voice helping him to relax.

Stress and sleepless nights weren’t good for the baby.

Which was why Harry nightly sung him and their baby to sleep, the alphas voice being the last and the first thing he heard every day.

Only, it was impossible not to have some drama in a place like this. Hundreds on servants and dozens of members of the court strolled around the castle, all of which were nothing if not hungry for gossip. His position as the Prince’s Mate mercifully gave him very little chances at actually having to interact with them and thus becoming aware of the nastier rumors going around. His real physical contacts have seemed to diminish to less than ten people: Niall, Z, Li, Harry and Harry’s parents plus Sarah – who was still working as his personal maid and gladly shared stories about little Matthew (Tom and Danielle’s nine months old baby girl, fourth generation of the Peazers).

Louis was delighted to hear the birth rate had started to even and in a few years there would be much more children, equally presenting the biological statuses. The winter had been cruel and because of the accords, both kingdoms had gotten through it without frostbites and starvation. Everything seemed so much better he almost forgot there were still people who maintained the old stuck up views about broken promises and suicides of certain Counts.

Some of these he had the ‘pleasure’ to meet.

***

Louis had been sifting through all the books about starting a family that the castle’s library had to offer – and there were a lot of them. He had spent the last three hours leaning into Harry’s chest as the alpha read over his head and commented about some of the information. He had been exempted from his duties now that Louis might go into labor within the next few weeks and the omega was enjoying every moment of it. But as he got tired more easily in his condition, he took the rest of the books with him, starting to carry them to his room, leaving the library with a shout of “I’m just expecting a child. I am not an invalid!” that got a laugh from his Mate who remembered the similar words nearly a year ago.

Louis shouldered open the oak doors of the library and stumbled his way to Harry’s – their – bedroom, only to be stopped around halfway there, near his current personal room that he, frankly, had barely used. There was a zealous hissing noise coming from around the next corner, spreading its ominous buzz like swarm of bees.  
These, however, were far from insects even though they did sting.

“- heard that most of the babies had to be cut out by caesarean section. Male omegas are not able to give birth naturally. It’s too risky.”

“I seriously doubt he is capable of it.”

“Exactly! Have you seen those hips? Men were not made to bear children, no matter how many of such perversities survive childbirth.”

Louis’ knees begun to shake under him, his throat closing in as if something big was trying to crawl up his windpipe.

“The real concern is not him but the baby. Even if, by some miracle, it is a male heir, the child will not survive the birth.” There was agreeing hums and click of heels as the vultures returned to their chores.

Numb.

That was what would describe Louis’ feelings best right now as he walked unseeingly to his personal room, the closest to him. All signs of his earlier inner turmoil were gone; leaving an unnerving calm – like he had surpassed the maximum stress level his body could process and now it was all empty space where the earlier words resonated.

‘Perversity’.

‘Miracle’.

‘Will not survive’.

He threw up in the Chinese flower vase, suddenly feeling especially nauseous. A wave of searing pain went through Louis’ being and he hugged his stomach, shielding it as if it would help. It was not the right time for weeks! If the unpleasant hags had started his labor prematurely, he was going to hunt them down with a rage that would put any protective mommy bear into shame.

He got his answer – unwanted or not – as something warm ran down his thighs.

Shit, mother fuck. It was starting and Louis was nowhere near ready, his mind definitely not prepared for giving birth to his first child, no matter how finished his body was.

“You look like you have seen a ghost, mate…” said the familiar Irish accent.

“I really haven’t but I might become one if you don’t go find the doctor soon.”

Niall’s eyes widened almost comically as he surveyed the situation at hand. “Holy shit! Is that what I think it is or did you just pee in your pants?”

“The doctor, you half-wit!” And so the Blondie left, throwing a few terrified glances over his shoulder in mid-run.  
Sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, Louis focused on his breathing - in and out, in and out.  
Inhale.

He was going to die.

Exhale.

The baby would be stillborn.

A shaky inhale.

He would never see Harry again.

A stuttering sob interrupted his breathing techniques and his hands were coaxed out of their death grip around his middle. The doctor and a few assistants lifted him to the bed, stripped from its covers, with only a white sheet on it. Louis stopped himself from paying any further thoughts to the fact that the blankets and billows were sheltered from all the fluids that would ruin them undoubtedly.

Including blood. 

Hot towels were situated on the foot of the bed, his clothes were removed and someone was spreading his legs apart as another wave of pain, even more forceful than before, passed through him.

“Where’s Harry?” he managed to get out of his gritted teeth.

“He has been informed. He is currently waiting outside.”

“Outside? Why?”

“Sir, it is a custom that the father will see the child only after the necessary operations have-“

“Ask me if I give a motherfuck for your traditions. Nothing is coming out of me unless my Mate, the child’s father, is here, beside me.”

After that it was quickly agreed that the alpha was allowed inside and the door was opened to Harry who burst in, looking frantic.

“Is there something wrong? Boo?”

Louis took his hand – possibly gripping harder than what could be taken as a soothing gesture because of the contractions – to calm the soon-to-be-father. “I just wanted to have you here.”

“Of course, I will always be where you need me.”

***

William Edward Styles was everything everyone wanted and needed. Although he wouldn’t present for eighteen years, there were clear signs in him that were alpha all over – thus removing everyone’s anxiety about whether the Royal Family of Cheshire had an heir in the next generation. For once, the King Robert was happy, promising to take Will for trips and letting the young parents have some quality time.

Louis’ family had seen the boy, too, and Louis didn’t know if it was the blue, round eyes or the dimples or the caramel colored curls that stole everyone’s heart, but there was more babysitting offers than what was their actual need. It was universal truth that he was an easy child.

Well, as easy as a baby can be. There were the occasional sleepless nights when Harry and Louis would take turns to sing him back to sleep, sometimes bringing him sleep between them when Will was being remarkably difficult. Maybe those were the days that showed there were the Tomlinson genes in there somewhere, waiting for the right signs to wake-up to, like a slumbering dragon guarding its treasure. Louis rather thought the dragon would spread its wings as soon as the kid found the right mode of operation for those things called legs and voilà!

A monster with the Tomlinson genes of pure reckless behavior has been born.

But the two countries had formed some sort of bubble of peace around them as even Niall – the forever bachelor – had found himself a nice beta girl with whom he proceeded to empty the village’s and the castle’s storage of beer barrels , giving the nearest pub owner a few months pickings in one night.

Speaking of picking, the little bugger was trying to stuff grass into his open mouth with his little hands. “Gross, that’s not for little babies. Or do you think you are a cow, huh?”

Will giggled as Louis blew a raspberry on his navel. They were, once again, under the willow, waiting for Harry to finish some boring politics – he was not really that indifferent, he just couldn’t bother when he still had paternity leave left.

Finally the leggy figure of his Mate was seen slipping out from the wooden side door.

“I see you have kept Will entertained.”

“Two great minds find many things to do together.” he said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

“I think he is becoming quite fond of a certain Ayesha.”

Their son perked up at the name. “Ga-goo…”

“Isn’t there usually two ‘goo’s when he is hungry?” Harry asked, dimples in full show.

“I think it’s a very different kind of want he is trying to convey. It would be nice to be actually related to our goddaughter…”

Harry seated himself before him to let Louis spoon him behind. “Not sure if Liam and Zayn would like that. Only time will tell"

They had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all who left comment and kudos on this work (I never thougt I would get 170 kudos). I hope the ending was okay for you <3
> 
> All the love xx -M

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, my first fanfic and I frankly never thought it would be this hard (or time consuming)...  
> Trying to update every other day. These last chapters are going to be longer, so it requires a bit more time (also they give us a shit load of assignments at uni and I have to focus on those, too)  
> Comments are welcome, I'll read them from the bottom. If you have any wishes, I can hear those, too.  
> I have a tumblr under the same name (larriebane) so you can message me there... sooo questions?  
> PS: starting another A/B/O fic after this is finished. Not a sequel but you will find out the details later. Basically that Harry and Louis parted after highschool and after five yers they meet again and all Louis can think of is: 'When did Curly get so hot?'


End file.
